


For Centuries

by liquid_dreams



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquid_dreams/pseuds/liquid_dreams
Summary: Another drabble collection, this time for my warrior lady, Leannah Mace. Again in no particular order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these were written during Warlords of Draenor. (posting this now because Varian is BAE & I refuse to acknowledge his death)

1\. First Ball: Winter's Veil

It was entirely too crowded. Leannah felt a bead of sweat run down her back and into the fine sky blue cloth of her dress. Well, not really hers as she'd borrowed it from Supply Officer Berelden. The point was: it was a dress and she wasn't used to wearing those. Neither was she used to standing around awkwardly while her commanding officer talked to a group of nobles he knew. Harrison was a stout man with a massive moustace that dominated his weathered face. The ceremonial suit he wore was two sizes too small for the belly old age and a desk job had given him. As far as she knew, he was going to retire soon to be with his wife in their manor near the Eastvale Logging Camp. Leannah fanned herself and looked around, feeling sort of intimidated by all the glitz and glam. It was early in the evening and the grand ball room in Stormwind Keep was filled with every noble family the city had to offer. Silver and green ornaments glittered in the light of five grand chandeliers and there was a huge pine tree in the middle of the room. It seemed the royal family spared no expanse to celebrate Winter's Veil. There was a small mountain of brightly wrapped gifts beneath the vast green branches.   
The band on the far side of the room had begun to strum their instruments and filled the hall with short sequences of every traditional Winter's Veil song. The buzz of conversation was getting more excited and people began to glance towards the empty throne. Leannah stared at the side of Harrison's face until he looked back with a raised brow. She forced a smile and took a step closer. It was no secret that he'd only taken her to this ball to boast about his young 'genius protegee' to his noble friends, when in truth he didn't give a rats' ass about her. He was an opportunist to boot and she despised him for it, but it was a fact that there was a certain glass ceiling for commoners like her, even in the army. Harrison had connections into the upper echelon so she had to play nice.

"Captain Harrison," she said pleasantly, "Won't you introduce me?"

Harrison smiled even more pleasantly. "Of course. Come here, girl."

Leannah stepped at his side, still smiling fakely. There was a churning of anger and annoyance in her stomach, but a voice that sounded suspiciously like her old mentor reminded her that patience was a virtue. Harrison put a meaty hand on her shoulder.

"This here now is the young lady I was telling you about." He addressed the group.

Two men and three women eyed her openly. There was a mixture of curiosity and calculation in ther eyes. Leannah kept her shoulders straight and endured their thinly veiled judgement. The dress didn't fit right around the arms and her chest wasn't as big as Berelden's. Her shoes were made of common light leather and her hair hadn't been done by a professional. The lack of gemstones on her person was also very telling. Leannah knew what conclusion they would arrive at seconds befoe they did: she was poor. 

"Ah, I see." An elderly dame said and adjusted her monocle. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Countess Redveil of Eastvale. The logging camp was built on my lands."

"It is a pleasure, milady," Leannah smiled brightly. 

The countess nodded in approval and her companions relaxed slightly. Harrison's grip on her shoulder loosened. It was apparent that she held the most influence in their small group.

"Well now," he hurried to take back the conversation, "I believe the king and his son will appear shortly to open the dance."

"Always exciting to see who will get the first dance with the prince," one of the two men commented.

"Such a handsome boy," Countess Redveil sighed, "Surely he will make a fine king one day. If only I was a few years younger.."

"Come now, Countess, you are hardly old," Harrison objected jovially. 

The countess giggled and swatted at him. Leannah felt the desire to remove herself from the scene, and quickly, but Harrison wasn't letting her. There was something cool and calculating in his gaze as he watched the procession of guards enter the ballroom. Behind them followed a tall broad-shouldered man with long dark hair and grey eyes. The scar across his face and the adorned armor made it clear who he was. Leannah paused and stared. This was the closest she'd ever been to the King of Stormwind. She watched as he stood in front of the throne and waited for his son to come to his side. Prince Anduin had blond hair like herself and bright blue eyes, where hers were a darker shade of blue. Other than that, they had few things in common. His elaborate uniform was adorned with the royal crest and his posture perfectly straight. There was a stark contrast between father and son that was even more striking when they stood side by side. Leannah found her eyes drifting toward the king and berated herself. A weird, unfamiliar feeling made her guts queasy, which distracted her enough to miss the first half of the King's speech. He had a deep, commanding voice that demanded attention from everyone. 

"As such it is a pleasure and an honor to invite all of you here, to celebrate the eve of Winter's Veil together with my son and I. Tonight we shall feast and dance, but also remember those who came before us." He paused and let his eyes wander over the crowd. "As tradition has it, my son will open the dance with a lady of his choosing."

A couple of young ladies whispered excitedly amongst themselves. Harrison's grip on her shoulder tightened and he pushed her forward. Leannah almost tripped and bit back a curse. A few people got out of her way, probably worried the commoner might ruin their clothes. Her cheeks burned when she righted herself and looked up to find the Prince giving her a careful once over. 

"He can't be seriously considering her." A girl in a yellow dress whispered loudly with a nasty look.

"No, look, he's-"

"My lady, may I ask your name?"

The room grew quiet and Leannah felt like throwing up or drowning herself in eggnog when the Prince smiled kindly at her.

"It's Leannah Mace, sir." She replied with a steady voice.

"Well then, would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," she fought to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much and she felt the uncomfortable sensation of several pairs of eyes drilling into her back as she walked towards the Prince. The crowd cleared the dancefloor until they were pretty much alone in the middle of the room, towered over by the pine tree. Up close, the young prince seemed uncomfortable as well. There was a well-hidden uncertainty in his eyes when she stepped up to him. They were of the same height, which had to be embarrassing. Leannah's smile turned a little more genuine when he took her hand and put his other on her hips. 

"Don't worry, I've had dancing lessons," she murmured under her breath and winked.

Anduin looked startled for a second, before he gave her a small smile. After a few moments, the band began to play a waltz. Anduin led their movement and she tried hard not to look down at her feet. Harrison would probably flay her if she stepped on his toes or something. Leannah had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. She stared at the Prince's lapels and counted the steps in her head, until he squeezed her hand gently.

"Relax," the prince murmured under his breath, "We've got this."

Leannah made a questioning noise and glanced at people as they danced past them. Amazingly enough, almost everybody had stopped looking dubious. Many admiring gazes went past them and even some of the young ladies stared in awe. What brought on the change eluded her. Anduin nodded slightly when she looked back at him. 

"Does this always happen?" She muttered.

"This is the first time they're not verbally tearing my dance partner apart," he whispered back.

"You hear them over the music?"

"Oh yes, they make sure of it," he replied with an almost sardonic tone.

"That's good then, isn't it?" 

"It's unusual."

Leannah bit her tongue at his wary tone and reminded herself who she was talking to. She knew damn well what a queasy feeling changes from routine could create. Especially for the young Prince, who probably had to dodge politics and enamored girls left and right.

"Watch out for countess Redveil, though." She murmured before he twirled her around.

"Why?" He asked quietly and cast a careful glance at the dame in question. 

"She's got a thing for you. Might pinch your cheek if you get too close."

The corners of his mouth twitched and he finally seemed to relax. They whirled around one final time before the music drew to a close. Prince Anduin bowed before her with a much more genuine smile. Leannah returned it and curtsied. The sudden thunderous applause startled her into looking up. People looked excited, of all things. She sruveyed the hall, but only benevolent expressions greeted her. Finally she dared to look up at the King. Varian Wrynn stared at her with a wrinkled brow. His grey eyes were impossible to read. Leannah thought what the hell and smiled warmly. He blinked and tore his eyes away when his son returned to his side. Leannah left the dance floor in search of Harrison. Several couples stormed the dancefloor, eager to show off. The old Captain sat at a table on the side and nursed a drink when she found him. He looked like the cat who got the cream.

"You made a good figure out there, dancing with the prince. People were impressed. Important people." He said and looked up at her. "The grapevine's gonna go wild after that performance."

"But... It was just a dance," she replied and sat down opposite of him.

"Nothing's 'just' something at the court." He snorted, "Everything is politics. You have to remember that if you want to go places."

"Thanks for the warning," she replied dryly.

"I know you think I'm some sort of old boot-licker. Hell, I am. But look at me now. I'm at a party with the most important people in the kingdom, drinking twenty year old whiskey and smoking a cigar." He lifted said cigar and pointed it at her with a meaningful look. "You're a twenty year old lass with more talent in your little finger than most of these people have in their whole body. Problem is, you don't have a pedigree. So to get to the top you gotta play by their rules."

"So it's all a game?" She asked and grabbed a flute of champagne off a waiter's tablet.

Harrison let out a laugh and leaned back in his chair. "Exactly. I knew you'd get the hang of this quickly."

"I'd rather earn my position through hard work, though." She replied calmly. "All the money in the world won't save my soul when judgement day comes."

Harrison, who'd been in the middle of taking a drink, started to cough and pound his chest. Leannah stood up and left him to it. Her mood was ruined at the reminder of her dependance on these people. The air was hot and stale, so she decided to head out on one of the large balconies. It was bitterly cold and the wind bit her cheeks, but she took a deep breath nonetheless. Stormwind glittered white under a full moon. There were heavy clouds in the sky that promised a night of snowfall. She watched the city lights until her arms began to feel numb. This beautiful city had been her home for a decade now, and she still couldn't look her fill of it. Pride welled up in her and she placed a hand on her chest, where the lion symbol would usually be placed on her tabard. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

She startled and turned to look at the King, who leaned against the wall and regarded the city with a faraway expression. 

"Oh, my liege!" She stuttered, "I didn't notice-"

"Tell me, Miss Mace. What do you think the lion stands for?" He asked and glanced at her sharply.

"Love," she replied instantly. "The fierce and unrelenting love for the Alliance and its people that gives us the strenght to stand against our enemies."

King Varian nodded slowly. Leannah turned back to look out over the canals that ran through the city like veins. 

"If only it was that simple," she muttered to herself. 

An amused snort made the heat creep back into her cheeks. King Varian uncrossed his arms and gave her another indefinable look. 

"Anduin liked you. I hope to see you around more often." He stated and went back inside.

Leannah's jaw slackened and she blinked slowly. 

"Yeah sure?" She muttered and rubbed her arms. It grew too cold to remain outside, so she rejoined the ball. Anduin was surrounded by a drove of young ladies and looked rather beset beneath the smile. Leannah winked when he looked over and toasted him with another flute of champagne.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Second Ball: Noblegarden

Much to her disgust, Leannah had to spend a month's wage to pay for a pale pink ballgown instead of the pair of saddlebags she wanted. Captain Harrison had made it expressly clear that Winter Veil's fashion disaster was not to be repeated. Supply Officer Berelden had nearly popped a vein when he called her dress 'peasantly'. It seemed the Captain had ulterior motives for bringing her to yet another royal ball. Leannah wondered if this was going to become a habit until he retired. It wasn't clear what he hoped to gain, but she suspected it was for his personal benefit somehow. Her life as a newly appointed Lieutennant consisted of mapping out patrol routes through Elwynn forest and seeing to it that her men were in order. Said men made no secret of their amusement and had taken to referring to her as 'Princess Leannah'. It was a recurring joke that refused to die down, no matter how often she assigned offenders to latrine cleaning duty. She already dreaded the upcoming Noblegarden ball. 

"Why do there have to be so many balls?" She complained one evening. "It's not like we're at war or anything!"

"Beats me," Berelden supplied and nipped at her glass of wine. "The king sure never seems to enjoy himself. Heard he likes to ditch the festivites after an hour or two. Sure as shit never seen him dance."

"Don't remind me," Leannah growled. "You'd think there would be less plotting involved in a simple dance. Everyone suddenly wants to be my friend."

"Maybe that's cause the princeling liked you," Berelden grinned with a mischievous gleam in her one good eye. 

"Shut up."

The older woman let out a bark of laughter. Leannah glanced over the crowd at the Pig and Whistle with a grim expression. No one seemed to have heard. Her ale was getting warm, so she quickly gulped the rest of it down. 

"Atta girl, I don't wanna drag you back to the barracks. Again."

"That was maybe two times," Leannah sighed deeply. "Or three, can't remember."

Berelden grinned. The older woman had served in the army twice as long and had the scars to show for it. For one, there was the eyepatch. Then she had her dark hair cropped short, which proudly showed various thin silvery scars on almost every inch of her skin. Her face was square and not pretty in the conventional sense, but rather handsome. She commanded a certain kind of respect in the barracks for her foul temper, but had taken a shine to Leannah. The older woman was surprisingly good company on her few nights off duty. 

"What am I going to do?" Leannah mused. "I don't even like him like that. People just assume things."

"You ever consider that he feels the same?" Berelden stated flatly. "I've been to a few of those things. He's always polite, never interested."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm overthinking things."

"Damn straight you are." Berelden took a big gulp of wine and sighed contently. 

"Did the King ever ask you about the lion?" Leannah asked randomly.

The older woman gave her a strange look and shook her head. Leannah lifted one shoulder to shrug.

"Nevermind."

The Noblegarden ball was, if possible, even more crowded than the last one. Garlands of ivy and flowers hung on the walls, there were brightly colored eggs and a strange pink bowle that had blossoms floating in it. A mix of pastel colored dresses and bright suits dominated the room and a nauseating mixture of sweet perfumes polluted the air. Leannah resisted the urge to scratch the itch between her breasts, which were uncomfortably propped up by the polstery in her new dress. This time, her blonde hair had been done by the barber. It was twisted up into a knot and decorated with fake pink flowers. Harrison kept her at his side again as he made smalltalk with a group of men, half of whom were thrice as old as her and staring at her cleavage. It was getting hard to reign in her temper when a frilly red monstrosity of a dress entered her vision. With it came Countess Redveil, whose ruby hair was littered with gemstones and flowers. The elderly woman tittered and nearly rubbed herself against Harrison with a bright smile. Her green eyes were sharp as ever as they took her in. 

"My dear Captain, such a pleasure. And oh, Miss Mace! You look wonderful, darling." 

Harrison puffed out his chest and grinned broadly. Leannah hoped the strain in her smile wasn't too visible.

"Same to you, countess," she replied.

"By the light, you look stunning my dear," Harrison gave her an appreciative once-over. "As always."

Countess Redveil grinned and patted his meaty arm. Harrison had a dumbstruck smile on his face when her eyes met Leannah's. The young woman got the impression she was being sized up and judged at the same time. The longer she had to force a smile, the more her cheeks hurt. She thought longingly of her small quarters and the blade that still needed polishing. The Countess averted her eyes first and began to talk to the group of men with her ridiculous high-pitched coo that had to be fake. At least it distracted them from her. Leannah glanced around and noticed that people cleared the way to the throne, which had been decorated with flowers as well. A chortle rose up in her throat, but she quickly suppressed it. It grew quiet when a door at the back of the room opened. A row of six highly armed guards entered the hall, followed by the King and his son, as well as another six guards. Anduin smiled nonchalantly, but the King looked grumpy as always. Leannah could pinpoint the exact moment he saw what had been done to his throne by the narrowing of his eyes. Nonetheless, he stood before it until the procession came to a halt and the guards took their positions around the room. 

"My friends, let me welcome you to this year's Noblegarden ball," he began gravely, despite the cheery flowers that surrounded him. "This is a time to celebrate the return of life and the passing of the long winter."

Something dark passed through his eyes so quickly Leannah wondered if she hadn't imagined it. He went on to praise the nobles and formally open the banquet, before he turned to his son.

"As always, my son will have the opening dance. Chose your partner, Anduin."

Leannah ducked her head and pointedly stared at the disgusting bowle, but to no avail. 

"Miss Mace, would you do me the honor?"

She looked up and found several dozen pairs of eyes on her. Anduin smiled pointedly and the young woman gave in to her fate. The crowd drew back to make room on the dance floor and they even made a path for her to walk through. It wouldn't be so bad, she reasoned as she walked with her head held high. Anduin didn't enjoy this either. They'd share their suffering and be done with it. Leannah glanced at the throne when Anduin took her hand. The king was watching them with a neutral expression, but there was something unreadable in his gaze. 

"Here we are again," Anduin murmured under his breath when the music began to play. 

"Thanks for that," she replied dryly. 

The now slightly taller boy grinned and twirled her around. "At least you don't step on my toes."

"Believe me, I'm tempted." She replied with a small grin. "Lucky for you, my boss would kill me if I did."

"Ah, so that's why Harrison brings you here." A thoughtful look passed through his eyes. "Lieutenant Mace. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks. So you figured out what he wants? Enlighten me please." She murmured with a smile.

"I thought it was obvious," Anduin said. "People are saying you'll make a fine Commander one day."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

The prince nodded. "Does that surprise you? I've heard much about you in the last few months."

"Some people like to exaggerate." She averted her eyes to stare at his lapels instead. 

"Not Countess Redveil." Anduin shook his head lightly. "Her network of spies could rival SI:7."

Leannah remained quiet when she felt heat creep up her neck. 'Commander' kept bouncing around her brain. The back of her neck prickled and she glanced around on their next turn. Once again, she found herself looking at the King. He leaned forward in his seat and stared directly at her with a small frown and a frighteningly intent gaze. Leannah nearly tripped because she was so caught in it. Anduin saved her from an embarrassment by elegantly changing direction. When the music drew to a close, thunderous applause broke loose. Leannah curtsied and the prince bowed, then they parted.

Leannah was keen on leaving the eye of the public, but Harrison was nowhere to be seen and it felt like more than ever, people were paying attention. Anduin seemed to sense her growing unease and gave her a minisicule nod. She followed his gaze to the refreshment table and nodded back. A man she'd never even spoken to congratulated her dancing as she walked past. While she had no problem with being the center of attention on the training grounds or in battle, being the focus of Stormwind's best schemers made her uneasy. Once she reached the table, the smell of rose and something fruity hit her nose. The young woman was beyond caring as she filled a glass with pink liquid and drained it in one go. It prickled in her throat and tasted surprisingly pleasant. A touch on her elbow made her look up.

"It's non-alcoholic. Father wanted to avoid brawls in the Keep." Prince Anduin supplied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"How thoughtful," she replied sourly and put her glass down.

"Did you know that the Kal'dorei call this Moonberry Juice? They only drink it on special occasions."

"Really." 

Anduin sighed. "Yes. Father spares no expanse to carter to these people. You can't rule a kingdom alone, he keeps saying. There always need to be clerks and officials. Who better to count numbers than those who're useless on the battlefield, but still important enough not to be discarded?"

Leannah grinned. "In other words: Keep the bootlickers happy and the money flowing."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that," the young Prince looked sheepish, "But essentially, yes."

"Well, for what it's worth, this is a good party."

"Yet you don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

"Well," she drawled and pointedly crossed her arms, "Not enough swordfighting for my tastes. After all I'm a soldier."

Anduin looked at her carefully before he nodded. "You understand that I have no intentions of any kind."

She stared at him before a small chuckle bubbled up in her throat. "Glad we're on the same page, then."

For the first time, Anduin looked acutely relieved. His smile was blinding and he opened his mouth when Countess Redveil swooped down on them. She gripped Anduins's left arm and attached herself to his side with gleaming eyes.

"Having fun, you two?" She cooed sweetly. "You've been so preoccupied with each other lately!"

"Preoccupied?!" 

"Madame, I assure you-"

"No, no, I understand!" The countess nodded solemnly, making her mane of red curls dance. "I was young once, too."

Leannah and the Prince shared a look of horror. A predatory grin grew on her face and her green cat like eyes narrowed. Anduin actually paled.

"My my, Anduin. I'm so glad you inherited your good taste from your father. If only my dear niece was alive to see you now." Countess Redveil sighed theatrically. "I'm certain Tiffin would approve."

"Countess Redveil." Anduin's voice was harsh as he cut her off, which was a startling change.

The Countess' expression faltered and uncertainty flashed over her features. The young Prince looked like he was trying very hard to remain calm and doing a poor job of it. Leannah felt a stab of pity, remembering the tragic circumstances of his mother's death. Queen Tiffin had died trying to solve the conflict between the Stonemason's Guild and the nobles; struck down by an unknown in a public gathering on Cathedral Square. Leannah cleared her throat and took a step closer to the Prince, who looked rather strained. Countess Redveil let go of his arm with a mildly sheepish expression.

"Please, Countess. I assure you that it's not as you think." 

The Countess looked at her with a mild frown and something akin to interest. "Pray tell, what do I think then, Miss Mace?"

Leannah cleared her throat again and glanced sideways at the Prince, whose lips were pressed together as he stared at the Moonberry Juice in his hands. 

"Marriage, I assume," she replied with a wince, "At either rate, you've got it wrong."

Countess Redveil's eyes widened in interest and she took a step back, looking between them. "Is that so?"

"Indeed." Anduin replied calmly, still staring at his hands.

"Most fascinating!" The Countess' green eyes fixed on Leannah. "I'll be keeping that in mind."

With that, she gave Anduin's shoulder a fleeting squeeze and retreated back into the crowd. Once she was gone, Leannah let out a breath. Anduin's eyes were dull when he looked up at her.

"I apologize for my outburst, Miss Mace," he muttered.

"Call me Leannah," she replied and downed another glass. 

He sighed, looking weary. "I think I'll retreat for the evening."

Leannah looked at him for a few beats before she sighed and knocked her shoulder against his. 

"Come visit me at the training grounds sometime. I can show you a few good moves. Never hurts to be prepared, eh?"

Anduin's lips twitched. "I have no intentions of fighting the Countess."

"Well, you might need to fight off the ladies if you keep growing so nice." She retorted with a lecherous smile.

For a brief moment she wondered if she'd over stepped, but then he actually laughed and agreed. Leannah felt the tension leave her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Third Ball: Midsummer Festival

Historians were already saying that this summer was the hottest in Stormwind's history. Heat blanketed the city. The channels turned murky brown-green and began to stink of rotting fish. Hardly any breeze brought relief to the suffering population. Everyone slowed down and public brawls nearly ceased to exist. It was just too hot to commit much crime. Fruit and vegetable vendors closed their stalls during the midday or relocated into the Old Town's shady alleys. For a fee, of course. Leannah and her squad had the noble task of rounding up wannabe loan sharks who charged outlandish prices of the fruit vendors who put up stalls in the shade. Everyone and their mother seemed to want to make up for the lack of usual crime by shaking down the vendors. 

"And they don't even sell much. Hardly anyone goes out before dusk anymore. Other than us lunatics, of course." Private Derrington complained, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Leannah was surly and miserably hot in her plate uniform. It felt like she was being cooked alive. The other four men under her command were either quiet or sighing in frustration every few steps. 

"Suck it up, Private. Somebody has to keep the city safe." She grunted. 

They rounded the corner and were greeted by the welcome sight of thee Old Town's public fountain. It was one of the few sources of water that hadn't ceased to flow, but it sprayed far less than usual. She noticd the longing glances of her men and sighed.

"Let's stop here and refill." She said.

"Thank the Light," Private Hanson sighed and pulled forth his empty water skin.

Leannah nodded and they walked over to refill. She had to admit that the misty spray was a blessing on her sticky skin. Only one more lap around the Old Town and it would be time for shift change. As the squad leader, it was expected of her to show discipline when her men didn't, so she refrained from complaining. It had been more work than she liked to win their respect, especially after they got wind that Harrison took her under his wing. Just thinking of the old man made her expression sour. Private Jonston, a ginger youth of barely seventeen, sat down on the edge of the fountain and let out a long breath.

"Say, Sergeant. Is it true that Commander Harrison keeps dragging you to the Keep?"

Leannah took off her helmet and rubbed a hand over her sweaty brow. "Yes, Private."

"What's he gain from that?" Jonston eyed her curiously. 

There was no malice in his eyes when he asked, so she decided to indulge him. It was too hot to come up with a proper brush off anyway. She corked her water skin and put it away before she answered.

"Honestly? I don't know. It's all politics up there."

The five of them looked up at the Keep looming in the distance. The sun glinted mercilessly off the cerulean tiles and the Alliance flags hung limply from their posts. Private Anders, who had been quiet so far, turned to her with a small frown.

"Why do you keep going?" He asked.

Anders was a tall man with short black hair and a deep, calm voice. His Gilnean accent was thick on the rare occasions when he spoke. He'd accepted her command the fastest and never gave her any trouble. Leannah smiled faintly at him.

"I enjoy torturing myself. Keeps me on my toes."

Jonston, Hanson and Derrington snickered. Anders just frowned. Leannah let out a breath and splashed a bit of water on her face.

"Just kidding. Harrison makes me go. When the Commander asks you to do something, you don't say no."

The four men glanced at each other. Leannah ignored them and put her helm back on. 

"Break's over, get in line." 

Her squad grumbled and groaned, but obeyed. After her shift for the day was over, Leannah headed straight for her chambers. As a Sergeant, a single bed room was her right. Harrison had made sure it was a nice one. Her obligation to him had certain benefits, which always made her uncomfortable to think about. The supply of fresh water was not one of them. She sighed in content after she put off her armor and rubbed herself down. Still damp, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. It had been two months since her last visit to the Keep. She thought of Anduin, who so far hadn't taken her up on her offer to spar together. Surely the Prince had better things to do. She didn't begrude him for it. Leannah shuddered when she imagined the endless, doubtlessly boring social obligations a member of the royal family must have. Slowly, her thoughts wandered to King Varian Wrynn. She hated to admit it, but he intrigued her. Before she joined the army, she'd seen him only once, from afar. Up close, he was even more impressive than memory allowed. There was a fascinating heaviness in his gaze, like he'd seen more things than she could imagine. His thick brows and prominent, square jaw were intimidating and attractive at the same time. The scar across his face gave him a sort of rogueish appeal. There was no doubt that this man had seen and survived many things. Heat crept up in her face when she realized what she was thinking. Leannah spun around and buried her face in her pillow. Guiltily, she thought about the fact that he was twice as old as her and had a son around her age. He could have any woman he wanted so why would he ever even consider a young inexperienced child like her, she thought bitterly. No, better to nip that useless crush in the bud before it could grow into something troublesome like an infatuation. 

"I am a proud Alliance soldier. I serve the crown and the people," she mumbled into her pillow. "Also, I'm apparently a teenage girl."

Leannah made a face. After her twentieth birthday, she'd thought simple crushes beneath her. Apparently not. There was a knock on her door and she sat up quickly. 

"Who's there?"

"Message for you, sir."

Leannah stood up and slipped into a barely used robe before she opened her door. The courier handed over a sealed letter and bowed before he strode off. Leannah raised her brows and closed the door with her hip. It bore the royal seal, which was strange. The paper was crisp white and thick, most likely more expansive than standart missive paper. She broke the wax seal and unfolded the letter. A surprised groan left her. 

"Really? Another ball?!"

The Midsummer Festival was, unsurprisingly, yet another reason to throw a big party at the castle. Leannah grudgingly bought a red dress with fake gemstones on it. It was on sale and fit well enough. Leannah hadn't giving up on buying those saddlebags yet. Harrison didn't seem to notice the lack of custom tailoring when they walked up the stairs towards the banquet hall. His dress uniform had seen better days and the buttons looked like they were holding on for dear life. A page announced their arrival to the crowd, but hardly anyone paid much attention. Nobles of all colors were busy socializing and eating. As it was custom, the King and his son would arrive a little later than anyone else. Why it was custom eluded the young warrior. She suspected it was so that they had to spend as little time there as possible. Leannah ditched Harrison once they were in and went straight for the refreshment table, manners be damned. A young noble girl in a beautiful emerald dress was standing there with an empty platter, poring over the hors d'oevres. When Leannah appeeared besides her, she startled.

"Oh pardon me," she exclaimed, and then regarded her curiously. "You are Miss Mace, no?"

"Yeah," Leannah replied warily.

The girl's brown eyes widened and she gave her a shy smile. "I am Elissa Lotheron. My mother is Countess Redveil's niece."

"Nice to meet you," Leannah replied awkwardly. "I'm Leannah. Mace. Sergeant."

"Already?" Elissa exclaimed, before she blushed. "I mean, you look very young."

A lopsided grin grew on Leannah's face. "I'm turning twenty in a month. Not bad, huh?"

Elissa tittered nervously and stared with big, innocent eyes. "That's really impressive! I wish father would let me train with a sword..."

"Why doesn't he?" Leannah frowned at the younger girl.

"I have three older brothers," Elissa said by way of explaination and cast her eyes down. 

"So?" Leannah asked. "Ask him what he wants you to do if you get robbed. Strike them with your umbrella? Get your throat slit, crying for help?"

Elissa paled and put her hand in front of her mouth. "Have you ever seen something like that?!"

Leannah shrugged and grabbed a small slice of bread. "I'm a soldier. You see all kinds of evil things."

Elissa looked worried and stared at her feet. Leannah started to feel acutely bad and helpless. She clearly wasn't used to talking to civillians anymore. She quickly put on a reassuring smile and patted her on the arm twice.

"Don't worry, that's why you have guards, eh?" 

Elissa's brows knit together. "I want to protect myself."

"Then find someone who can teach you. You don't belong to your father, you're your own person."

Elissa smiled hesitantly and Leannah nodded encouragingly. The crowd grew more excited and both of them looked up when the doors at the back of the hall opened. Six men and women of the kingsguard entered, followed by the King and his son. All the windows and balcony doors had been left open to combat the heat, but Leannah still felt her cheeks burn. 

"Must be the weather," she murmured.

Elissa cast her a concerned glance, but Leannah was very focused on not staring at the King. Once the procession came to a halt at the throne, the King stepped forward with his usual grim expression. Anduin looked nonchalant and attentive as ever as his father elaborated on the meaning of Midsummer. Leannah tried to listen, but as she had a rather singular mind, she missed most of it due to her efforts to avoid staring. Anduin let his eyes wander over the crowd and when his eyes met hers, Leannah quickly stepped behind Elissa. The younger girl unfolded her fan to give her a confused look. Leannah shook her head and ducked. 

"Are you quite alright, Miss Mace?" Elissa whispered.

"It's fine," Leannah whispered back with a forced smile. "Just stay here and smile."

Elissa tittered nervously again and turned back around. Leannah peeked around her and peeked towards the throne, only to be met with Anduin's slightly incredulous, slightly amused stare. She retreated back behind the thinner and smaller girl. It didn't help that her dress qas quite a bit broader than Elissa's and poked out at the edges. Once the King stopped talking, she glanced around her.

"Anduin, chose your dance partner," the King said gruffly. 

She was momentarily fascinated by the glistening sweat on his brow and his grumpy expression. 

"Miss Mace," Anduin sounded definitely amused, "If you would do me the honor?"

Leannah forced a smile and straightened up as the people around her began to whisper. Elissa sucked in a breath and congratulated her with a bright smile. People stepped out of her way as she walked towards the Prince, who looked entirely too pristine and unbothered by the heat. 

"I hope you're happy," she muttered under her breath. "Three times in a row. People are talking."

"They're always talking, no matter whom I chose. So I'd rather dance with someone I actually like." Anduin muttered back rebelliously.

Leannah raised her brow as the music began to play. Anduin had finally outgrown her and if she wasn't mistaken, there was a pimple on his chin. He must've noticed her staring, since he raised his own brow in challenge.

"My my," she smirked. "You're finally becoming a man."

"Don't sound so smug about it," he complained quietly. "Father makes me take sword lessons with King Magni. I think he wants to embarrass me."

Leannah snorted. "I did offer you, too."

"Forgive me, Leannah. There have been.. distractions." Anduin admitted.

"Such as?"

The young Prince twirled her around before answering. "Father is planning an expedition. Preparations are underway."

"That soon, after the whole mess with Deathwing?" Leannah asked.

Ever since a group of adventurers had dragged the Destroyer's jaw into the city, things had been relatively quiet. Rebuilding was underway, but it looked like the city park couldn't be salvaged. It broke off into the sea when Deathwing landed in Stormwind. Much of Azeroth had been changed under the creature's black wings. Sometimes she still woke up from nightmares where the massive dragon swallowed the world. Leannah hadn't been part of the legion that went to assist the orc Thrall with destroying the dragon. Part of her regretted it, another was glad. Anduin, who was surprsingly wise and level-headed for his age, looked like he knew what she was thinking. 

"Yes. The Horde is preparing as well, if the reports are true." 

The young woman nodded and stared at his lapels, thinking furiously. Harrison had to be convinced to send her off on this expedition at any cost. Leannah was sick of her leash. Anduin let out a small sigh.

"I take it you want to join in?" He asked.

"You know me so well," she grinned. 

Anduin looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but was too polite to do so. A smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"I'll see what I can do," he whispered. "You should talk to Commander Harrison."

"Believe me, I will," she replied. "I owe you one, Anduin."

"Don't thank me yet. We might find nothing, or we might end up battling the Horde on open sea."

"We, as in, you too?" She asked pointedly.

He looked acutely guilty and remained quiet. The young woman grinned fondly and shook her head. 

"Aw, don't worry. Old Lea can keep a secret."

"You're not that much older than me," Anduin said.

"Five years, at least." She said with certainty.

"Three, I bet."

"I don't have pimples anymore, so five."

Anduin huffed. What she didn't expect was his absolutely lethal pout. A quick glance around revealed that most of the nobles looked touched and worried. Damn the clever bastard.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'm twenty."

"And I sixteen and a half. See, I was not that far off." Anduin's eyes gleamed.

"Still a grasshopper," she muttered playfully. "Respect your elders!"

Anduin snickered quietly. The music was drawing to a close and they stopped to bow before each other. Thunderous applause burst out. Anduin's bright smile was infectious. When she glanced towards the throne out of habit, a pair of sharp, grey eyes met hers. The King was not smiling. His expression was close to a frown and his eyes dark. A deep feeling of unease settled in her gut, as if she'd missed something vitally important. Leannah told herself she was seeing things and turned back towards Anduin, who was still smiling. When he noticed her expression, his gaze turned questioning, but she shook her head with a small smile. No need to worry him. It was probably nothing, she reasoned. Whatever the King saw when he looked at her, he clearly didn't like it. It stung and she carefully avoided looking back at the throne.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Interlude: Preparing for Pandaria

"Do not be ridiculous, girl," Harrison said and stroked his beard. 

Leannah straightened her shoulders and kept her expression neutral. "I am quite serious, Commander. Surely you realize that my potential is wasted as a city guard."

"Bah. You're good, but you haven't been tested in battle yet. I was thinking on sending you off to Redrige. You can help keep Lakeshire safe from Orcs and Gnolls. Start it slow. How does that sound, eh?"

The young warrior's face hardened. "No. If you like, I can have Prince Anduin vouch for my joining of the expedition."

Harrison's expression turned cautious. "That's confidential information you have there. How did you.." He trailed off and his expression shifted towards surprise.

Leannah nodded pleasantly. "The Prince himself informed me. He also expressed the opinion that I am suited to accompany the expedition."

"In that case," Harrison ground out, "I cannot stop you. Let me tell you one thing, though. This is a suicide mission. There is no new land to be found, mark my words. All you'll be finding is a watery grave when the Horde ships sink the fleet."

"If we don't sink their gunships first," Leannah replied with a toothy smile. 

Harrison leaned back in his armchair and shook his head. "Foolishness. Have it your way then."

"Thank you, Commander," Leannah smiled insincerely and stood up. 

The Commander's chambers smelled unpleasantly of cigar smoke and the strange herbal salve he used on his aching joints. This kind of resistance was expected. The old man was a fan of playing it safe. Her bags were already packed and she was waiting for the call to the war room. Asking for permission to leave had all but been a curtesy. She knew that there was a royal letter of recommendation in his desk already. Leannah was restless with anticipation. This was going to be her first real journey, her first chance to prove herself. Her dreams were filled with old memories these days. She took it as a good omen. Remembering how to pick pockets and slit a man's throat when he wasn't looking might yet come in handy. One night, she dreamed of the man who saved her from a burning farmhouse when she was eight. Clarion Mace, as he had been the last time she saw him. 

"Keep the White Pawn safe," he said sternly. "Can you do that? For Stormwind?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear. I'm proud of you, kiddo."

The dream changed. Leannah lost orientation for a moment, then she was in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed. A pair of hot hands was on her bare skin. One crawled up to her neck, the other was below her back. Warm lips were placing biting kisses along her neck. Leannah moaned in surprise and pleasure. Warmth pooled in her guts as a shiver went down her spine. She felt a solid body against hers, all hard muscle. Her hands roamed over the exposed skin on their own accord. She turned her head, but couldn't see the features of the dream person. A gasp escaped her when a set of sharp teeth worried at her earlobe. The hand on her back sunk lower and began to knead one of her buttocks. 

"You're so perfect," an indefinable voice whispered in her ear once the teeth left. 

Leannah moaned again when the hand left her back and found her nether regions. It was just resting there, but she felt like heat was pooling in her throbbing sex.

"Will you spread your legs for me?" The voice asked huskily.

"Yes," she whimpered. 

"So good," the voice whispered. 

Leannah closed her eyes as she spread her legs, quivering in anticipation. The hands left her for a moment and she nearly panicked, but then they were back and cradled her face. Somehow she was on her back and a hot body began to cover hers. A thigh was between her legs, where she was growing increasingly wet. Her eyes opened, but the face of her mysterious lover still eluded her. 

"Everytime I look at you, I want to bend you over a table and fuck you until you cannot walk." The voice whispered, heavy with desire. "The things you do to me.."

"Then have me," she whispered back and wrapped her arms around broad shoulders.

There was a sharp inhale, followed by the feeling of lips brushing hers. A hand tilted her chin up. Everything was hazy and the very air felt sticky with the force of their desire.

"It's been so long since I wanted anyone.. But you. Oh, you make me want." The voice confessed quietly. "No more words. Before I wake up, I shall at least have this."

The words were jarring. Leannah's brow knit. Waking up? Was this a dream? She looked around and her surroundings began to fade. It felt like she was floating up from the bottom of a river. Images rippled before her mind, until she was suddenly well and truly awake. It was dark in her room, the air smelled stale and she was wet. Heat shot up in her cheeks and she buried her face in her pillow with a groan. The insistent throb between her thighs reminded her vividly of her dream. She resolved to wait until it went away and cursed quietly. Not even in her teenage years did she have erotic dreams. When she thought of the meeting that was to take place in the War Chamber later, she wondered how she was supposed to look the King in the eye. 

It was surprisingly easy to push the embarrassing dream away and focus on the business at hand, in the end. The War Room housed a massive table that was laden with a map of Azeroth and several strategic reports. A tall Night Elf was present, along with two other SI:7 agents. Leannah could only assume they were coming with. Anduin was strangely absent. Also strange was the heavy aura of worry when she arrived. The King was positively glowering at the map, hunched over the table. When he looked up, she saluted and stared at his pauldrons. An officer arrived, looking grim. Her tabard bore the emblem of Kul'Tiras. Leannah's brows furrowed.

"We've made a thorough inspection of the wreckage, your majesty. There is no sign of Admiral Taylor or his ship." 

The words hung heavy in the air. The King's fists clenched. 

"Two hundred ships at my disposal, yet the one carrying my son goes missing!" He snapped and pounded his fist on the map. "What of their last message? Show me whatever you have."

The Night Elf turned briskly and activated a holograph above a water bowl. Admiral Taylor's face appeared. 

"We've been thrown off course! Horde air fleets! Many casualties! Ship wrecked on an uncharted isle, but the White Pawn is accounted for. Repeat, the White Pawn is safe!" 

"Anduin.." King Wrynn muttered.

"Surprise attack!" The hologram shouted suddenly. "Requesting immediate- If anyone-"

It flickered and fizzled out. Leannah's stomach sunk. She was supposed to leave with the fleet. How could it be they had already left?! And what happened to Anduin? Her eyes cut towards the marine officer. 

"Sir, the 7th Fleet has already been dispatched, but it could take weeks before it-"

"There is no time to waste," the King growled and turned around. "We'll send a small elite force to secure this new land. And bring back my son!"

The Elf, the marine and Leannah saluted. She had no idea what she was supposed to do now. The marine officer caught her eyes and nodded towards the Elf. Leannah nodded back and followed him out of the War Room. They walked quietly out of the castle, until he stopped in the shadow of the massive statue of the King. 

"I'm Rell Nightwind." He said with a polite nod. "As you've seen, there has been an accident."

"I was supposed to be with the fleet." Leannah rasped. "What in the name of the Light is going on?"

"Count yourself lucky. I hear most of the ships have gone missing," Rell replied nonchalantly. "You could view this as your chance to prove yourself."

Leannah's eyes narrowed at the smile on his face. "Of course SI:7 knows who you are. Don't look so surprised. We keep an eye on everyone who gets close to the crown."

"What happens now?" She demanded.

Rell glanced towards the mountains beyond the lake by the castle. "We've prepared an airship."


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Interlude: Diner With The Family

Harrison was ecstastic. The massive grey moustache that dominated his bloated face quivered with excitement when he pushed the sealed parchment towards her. It bore the royal seal. Leannah broke it without ceremony and began to read. After her return from Outland, she'd lost a lot of reverence for her superiors and persons of authority in general. Her eyebrows rose and she looked up at the aging Commander.

"An invitation for dinner." She stated plainly. "How unexpected."

"I cannot begin to tell you how fortunate you are. The number of people who've had dinner with the royal family is very low."

"Makes one wonder why I've been invited."

Harrion's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. She deduced he still hadn't run out of schemes. Word had it that he was going to retire in six months. Leannah sure wasn't going to miss him. There was no talk of replacements yet and she dearly hoped they wouldn't take such a.. shine to her. The only thing she was going to miss about the balls she would no longer attent would be the talks with Anduin. 

"Did you suffer any trauma to the head while in that dusty alien hell?" He asked sharply. "The Prince, in all likelihood, invited you because the lad likes you, for some reason."

"How lovely."

"You still won't thank me." He sighed in resignation and leaned back in his chair. "Believe me, all I've done was for our mutual benefit. Without me, you would've never set foot in the castle. I hope you remember that when I'm gone. And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep going."

Leannah rolled her eyes. "Please. Enough of this talk."

"Fine then. Be an ungrateful brat."

They glared at each other from across the massive desk. Leannah felt like it was the easiest thing in the world to counter his steely glare. For years now, she'd had the sneaking suspicion that he was the one who profited more from their association. It hadn't escaped her how his office got increasingly more luxurious over time. If there was one thing Outland taught her, it was that she had to look out for herself. No one else would and especially not Harrison. Finally he relented and began to fiddle with a delicately carved pipe. 

"Go, go on then. I'm sure you've got things to do. Don't forget diner tonight." 

Leannah saluted and stood up. It was a relief to leave his office and breathe fresh air again. The clear blue sky and yellow sun beating down on Stormwind's Old Town seemed almost strange after two years of colorful aliens skies filled with strange lights and distant planets. She spent the rest of her day catching up with old friends and had to decline multiple offers of visiting the tavern. The paper in her pocket felt strangely heavy. Leannah wasn't stupid. She very well recognized the value of Harrison's connections which had gotten her close to the future King of Stormwind. She merely destested the way he tried to squeeze every last drop out of their nonexistent bond. As a fifteen year old nobody, she had needed him. As a seventeen year old veteran of Outland, she didn't need to play anyone's puppet anymore.  
With that in mind, she retreated to her quarters when the sun began to sink and went about picking out an outfit. The sight of her two lone dresses filled her with faint nostalgia. They would fit even less now than before. She hesitated before she picked out a dress shirt and simple black pants. The invitation had been addressed to her by Anduin, so she assumed it would be a fairly casual thing. The King of Stormwind most likely had better things to do. Nonetheless, she made sure the pants brought her ass out nicely without being too tight. Associating with the Scryers had inadvertedly introduced her to fashion, as the elves could make the simplest clothes look elegant. Leannah twisted around to regard her backside, hands on her hips and smirked at her reflection.  
No one bothered her on the way into the keep. The Kingsguard, which protected the royal family personally and consisted of elite warriors, didn't even glance her way when she entered the inner sanctum of the keep.  
A servant pointed her in direction of the private dining room, where another servant ushered her to the table and filled a delicate glass with wine. The table was laden with fruits of all kinds and serveral kinds of bread arranged in slices in a small basket. There was an entire grilled chicken and various dips. It was an altogether impressive display, which she suspected was mostly for her benefit. The table was set for three, which made her heart jump to her throat. Leannah swallowed, surprised at herself. She'd thought her stupid crush on the King had been a childish fancy. It seemed there were some things she hadn't shed yet. A wooden floorboard groaned and she looked up to see Anduin enter with a big smile on his face.

"Ah, Miss Mace. I'm glad you made it."

Leannah noted with interest that his voice had dropped an octave. She'd always suspected he was a few years younger than her. 

"Anduin," she said by way of greeting and stood up to clasp hands with him. "You've grown up!"

The young Prince smiled as he sat down opposite her. The head of the table was still unoccupied. Anduin's face had lost some of its roundness and his hair was growing past his ears now. Despite herself, she felt warmed by his kind smile.

"Thank you for the invitation." She said before she took a sip of wine.

"I'd heard you were back from Outland and wanted to make sure it was in one piece." Anduin replied before he looked down at his empty plate. "I did miss you."

"That's sweet of you. Don't worry though, it'll take more than that to kill me." She gave him a conspiratorial grin. 

Anduin grabbed a few slices of fruit and arranged them on his plate. He looked kind of thoughtful as he stared at her. Leannah let out a sigh and swirled her wine around. She just wasn't sure what to tell him. They hadn't been best friends, but rather commiserating at parties. What if she accidentally offended him? The young warrior knew that she could be blunt at times. There was always an invisible wall between the king and his subjects. That's what Harrison taught her. At that moment it seemed impossibly high.

"Miss Mace, is something wrong?"

When Leannah looked into his honest, worried eyes she decided to screw it. 

"No it's just.. Isn't this kinda awkward? I mean I've been away for two years."

Anduin laughed quietly. "I know what you mean. We've met four times so far."

"That means I made a good impression, though, didn't I? It got me a diner invitation." She nodded at him. "The least you could do is to call me Lea."

"As you wish," he said with a relieved smile.

"Where's your father, by the way? I assume that plate is his."

"Father said he wasn't hungry yet." Anduin shrugged. "He'll eat later."

"Oh, I see."

They proceeded to eat a few bites, lest the chicken get cold. She noted that the prince decided to stick to fruits and vegetables mostly. On second glance, he hadn't grown much in the muscle department. 

"Say, Anduin. Are you planning to become a warrior?"

"Why?"

"You need more meat on your bones if you want to wield a Zweihander."

His face scrunched up and he put down an apple core. "I do not want to wield a Zweihander."

"Not ever?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Alright," she shrugged. 

Anduin looked up with a troubled expression. "If only father was more like you."

"How d'you mean?"

"I think he.. Well. He's not happy about it."

Leannah nodded in sympathy. In physical terms, father and son couldn't be more different. She could understand Anduin's frustration. He just wasn't a warrior. His hands were soft and his temper too mild. It was obvious by the dissatisfied tilt of his mouth and the darkness in his eyes that it bothered him a lot. She gave him an encouraging smile and reached over the table to pat his hand.

"He'll come around." She stated confidently. "If he loves you, he'll accept you no matter what path you choose."

Anduin looked startled by the sudden contact, before a broad grin burst out on his face. He twisted his hand around and grasped hers. 

"Thank you, Lea." He said. "It's good to hear this from someone else."

"No problem," she smiled and squeezed his hand. "You'll be a good king, I just know it."

His cheeks turned pink as he smiled gratefully. "Thank you. It means a lot."

Leannah squeezed his hand before she let go and sat back on her seat, quietly hoping she hand't made things awkward. Anduin looked happier than he had before. A servant came over and offered him some wine, which he declined. 

"So, I've been wondering. Just how old are you?" She asked curiously. 

"Fourteen, why?"

"Really?" She stared at him. "Three years my junior."

"Oh? I hadn't thought..."

"Neither did I." They stared awkwardly at each other.

At that moment, the door opened. King Varian walked in, for once not dressed in his armor. He wore a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. It was extremely odd. Somehow, Leannah had assumed he wore his heavy armor even in private. He paused and surveyed the table until his eyes landed on her. There was that odd gaze again. Two years after their last meeting, she still couldn't read it. Anduin unconsciously sat up straighter in his seat. Varian seemed to shake himself out of it and glanced at his son. His expressions were carefully controlled, but she thought there was fondness and pride, mixed with concern. 

"Anduin, Miss Mace. I hope you're enjoying your dinner." He said.

"We are, aren't we Lea?" 

Lea grinned and nodded. The King's brows rose slightly as he cast a quick glance between them. Heart picking up speed, she smiled and gestured at the empty plate.

"Won't you join us, your majesty? The food is excellent." She smiled broadly. 

He hesitated for a moment before he relented and sat down. Anduin handed him the bread basket and he began to cut off a chicken leg without much ceremony. 

"Some wine, milord?" The servant asked and approached with a bottle. 

"No, thank you," the king declined. 

Leanna watched with mild fascination as he did something so mundane as eat. Dimly, she realized her crush might be getting worse. 

"So Lea, tell us about your exploits in Outland." Anduin prompted.

"Hmm," she hummed and nodded when the servant approached her glass. "More wine, thanks. Well, where to start. First, I ended up on Hellfire Peninsula. The sky was a vivd purple, the ground barren orange rock. There were demons and mutated orcs everywhere. Called themselves the True Horde, if you can believe it."

"Sounds dangerous." Varian commented.

Leannah nodded and elaborated on how she fought her way through all of Outland and back. Both Wrynns were a captive audience. By the end, Varian's half-eaten chicken leg had cooled down completely and Anduin kept yawning. Leannah, warmed and fuelled by the expansive wine, kept explaining in great detail how she and a small army of adventurers had stormed Tempest Keep. Eventually, Anduin let out a loud yawn and stood up. Varian had finished off two glasses of wine himself and looked up when his son stood.

"It's been a great evening, but I'm afraid I've grown too tired to go on much longer." He said and smiled apologetically. "It's been a joy having you, Lea. I hope you'll come by again."

"If you'll have me, I'll keep coming." She grinned.

Her cheeks felt strangely hot and the world was rather fuzzy around the edges. Anduin sent a look at his father. 

"If you'll excuse me, I'll retire for the day. Father, will you keep her company?"

"I will," Varian said and gave his son a slight smile. "Good night."

"Good night," Leannah echoed.

Anduin left and the table was silent for a moment. Leannah felt a little on edge, but she had trouble remembering why. The King's strict expression vanished and left him looking relaxed. Their eyes met and she grinned.

"Did I tell you about that time I was on the frontline, battling a Pit Lord?"

"You did not," he replied faintly amused.

His pale blue eyes were warm and entirely focused on her. Leannah bathed in his attention and gestured expansively as she described the battle in Hellfire Citadel. There had been a few close calls. After a while, she began to notice that he wasn't looking directly into her eyes, but somewhere below. She licked her lips experimentally, which made his gaze darken. It made her guts flutter and heat. She sternly reminded herself that this was the King and she was being inappropriate.

"I didn't catch that," he said.

"I said I think I've had enough wine," she stated loudly. 

Varian stood up in a fluid motion and helped her to her feet. Leannah felt as if the blood rushed into her legs and left her wobbly. The King seemed amused and offered her his arm. Leannah blushed and hooked her arm through his. It was kind of hard to walk straight and she pulled herself against his side to steady herself. The King oddly enough didn't seem to mind and simply adjusted his steps to match her smaller ones. Leannah stared straight ahead, feeling her face heat, as he accompanied her down a well lit corridor.

"Forgive me, Miss Mace, but I don't think you're in any shape to make your way home." He spoke quietly as they passed a pair of guards. "You're welcome to stay at a guest room for the night."

"I'm fine, thanks."

Varian paused in front of a brown wooden door and looked down at her with his strangely intense gaze and a mild frown. 

"No, I insist. If something were to happen to you I couldn't forgive myself." He said earnestly. "Please, stay."

Leannah stared up at him, noticing the way he seemed to shift. She licked her dry lips and watched his eyes follow the gesture. The muscles in the arm around hers shifted. He had a calm verneer, but there was a weird tension around his eyes. He was so handsome and Leannah was absolutely, helplessly smitten. 

"Alright, okay." She conceeded.

Some of the tension in his expression lifted and he nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer. With his free hand, he turned the handle and revealed a lavish guest room. The bed was larger than hers and had two pillows. Varian led her inside and helped her sit on the bed. Then he stood there, looking down at her with another unreadable look. Leannah stared at her bootlaces and decided that she was too drunk for this. Instead, she began to unbutton the top of her blouse. A loud cough made her look up, to where the King was pointedly looking at her face. 

"I trust you'll be fine from here on out," he said, sounding strained. 

"Yeah I... Yeah." She muttered and stared at her bootlaces again.

"Good. That's good," he said and cleared his throat before he turned around and left abruptly.

Leannah stared at the door after he was gone and just flopped down on her back. The bed was really soft and she closed her eyes.

"Might've been better if you'd stayed."


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Ball Four: Hallow's End

Hallow's End was, unsurprisingly, yet another reason to throw a big party. Originally Leannah had planned to skip the celebration, as she just came back from Northrend and had seen more than enough skeletons. Supply Officer Berelden looked shocked when she heard the news and pulled her aside, offering to lend her a brand new dress. Leannah politely declined, embarrassed at the assumption that it was a money issue. Berelden shook her head.

"It ain't that, kid." Berelden muttered. 

"Then what is it?" Leannah asked and glanced around. 

They were crowded in a shadowy corner of the barracks. People were looking. Berelden's one eye held a glimmer of zealotry.

"If you don't go, the balance will be thrown off." Berelden intoned gravely. "Anduin will have no one to protect him from the hordes of noble maidens. Offers will be made. Important people will be upset when they are denied. Did you ever hear the theory of the 'Dragonhawk effect'?"

Leannah shook her head slowly. "No, I uh. Don't think so? Listen Berelden, I just don't feel like it."

"Think of Anduin. Think of your duty to Stormwind!"

"Please stop."

"But seriously, you need to go. I heard they're serving ale this time."

"Sold."

And so, the young warrior found herself stuffed in a bright grey dress with countless fake glittering stones along the trims. The grand ball room was filled with candles and the smell of spices. Some overly enthusiastic party goers had put on scary costumes and masks. Leannah marveled at the dedication and effort put in some of the costumes. While she'd been to quite a few parties before, this was her first Hallow's End. The previous three years, she'd been deployed to Northrend with the Westfall Bridgade. The times she was allowed on home leave could be counted on one hand. On her way to the refreshment table she bumped into a young woman with shiny brown curls. She wore a beautiful black and white dress and bird mask. 

"Pardon me," Leannah muttered.

"Lady Mace!" The costumed woman exclaimed. "It is I, Elissa! Do you remeber me?"

Leannah squinted at her. The nervous titter and shape of her face seemed familiar somehow. "From the Nobelgarden ball four years ago?"

"Exactly," Elissa smiled. "You've been absent for a long time. I hear you were deployed to Northrend! It must have been terribly cold."

"Not to mention the undead hordes. They even had undead dragons!" Leannah shuddered. "Makes you appreciate a good campfire."

Elissa seemed speechless and tittered. "I'm sure it must have been.. a great adventure."

"You could say that." Leannah said and snatched a few snacks from a platter. "How have you fared?"

Elissa straightened proudly. "I met a man who taught me how to handle a sword. Eventually we fell in love and got married. Father was severely displeased, but eventually relented."

An incredulous grin burst out on her face. "Why, it sounds like you've done well. I'm glad things turned out like that."

"Me too," Elissa beamed and grasped her free hand. "Thank you, Miss Mace. Without you, none of this would've happend."

Leannah shook her hand and grinned. "Let's make a toast. On you!"

Elissa grinned and got them two mugs of ale. It smelled distinctly spicy. They both raised their mugs and clinked them together. 

"On you, Elissa. Long life and good health!"

"Thank you. Bottoms up!"

The ale left a warm trail down her throat. Once the mug was empty, she let out a satisfied sigh. Much to her surprise, Elissa kept up. The young noblewoman radiated an inner happiness that had been absent before. 

"So tell me, Miss Mace. Do you intend to dace with the Prince again?" Elissa asked. 

"I don't know who he'll pick."

"He's had various partners when you were away. Not one of them got chosen a second time. You know, people were saying he was heartbroken."

Leannah let out an unladylike snort. "Hardly. We were never like that."

"Oh?" She asked. "So why did the two of you dance at every party? You must realize how it looked."

"I guess... I guess it was because I didn't fancy him." 

Elissa made a thoughtful noise just as the doors at the back of the hall opened. The king and his son appeared, flanked by guards. King Varian had been in Northrend to preside over the Argent Tournament. His spats with Garrosh Hellscream were legendary and resulted in no small amount of casualties. Leannah hadn't personally seen him. The Westfall Brigarde was encamped in the Grizzly Hills until the call to storm the Citadel came. Aside from a Worgen problem and the occasional Troll raiding party, it was a fairly uneventful campaign. Until Icecrown. The king clapped his hands to quiet the crowd.

"Hail, friends. Summer has drawn to a close and the cold season begins. We've come here today to celebrate the new season." He intoned.

Lea drowned out the rest of his speech and ate a few more snacks. Eventually, Varian drew to a close and nodded at his son. Anduin stepped forward and surveyed the crowd. Leannah felt pleased and relaxed after having some ale, so she gave him a small wave. The prince's eyes widened when they landed on her. 

"Miss Mace!" He exclaimed. 

Whispers and murmurs sprang up as several people turned to glance at her. Even the king was looking. His grey eyes were filled with a strange intensity as they traveled down her body, his expression blank. Leannah curtsied with a grin.

"If you would give me the honor of this dance?" Anduin smiled.

She nodded and walked through the crowd onto the dancefloor. Anduin had grown up in the three years she was away. Now he was definitely taller and his shoulders had broadened as well. It seemed he was taking after his father and beginning to grow his hair out. 

"Tell me everything," he said once the music began to play. 

Leannah laughed quietly. "That'll take more than one dance."

"I missed you," he confessed with a warm smile. "None of my other dance partners would speak freely with me."

"Do you own a mirror?" She snorted. "I can't blame those girls. You're quite handsome, laddie."

Anduin grinned and cast his eyes down. "I hadn't noticed. I'm just me, you know?"

"Thank the Light for that," she said and squeezed his hand. 

Anduin twirled her around. "I thank the Light you made it out of Northrend unharmed. Father told me things."

"Let's not talk of such grim matters here." Leannah's voice grew serious. "I'll talk to you later, if you want. For now, I'd like to know if there is yet a beautiful creature that has your attention?"

"Other than you?" He drawled. "No one."

"Aw, you flatter me. I hear you were heartbroken when I got deployed!"

"Yes, deeply, in fact!" He feigned hurt. "I get you had to protect the Alliance, but what about my honor?"

Her lips quivered and she mostly failed to suppress the laughter bubbling up in her throat. Anduin grinned, too. She'd never suspected she would miss this so much. Their conversations while dancing were truly the highlight of every ball. When the music drew to a close, it became apparent that the ale had been recieved well. The crowd was more exuberant than ever before, people were whistling and shouting for encores. King Varian had to call for order several times. Leannah was about to head back to the keg, when a frilly white dress burst through the crowd. Crimson curls bouncing wildly, Countess Redveil entered the scene. 

"Do not be so uptight, my dear!" She called jovially. 

King Varian's expression turned sour. The countess came over and patted him on the arm. Leannah shared a look with Anduin. 

"Why don't you have some fun for once?"

"Countess Redveil, while I appreciate your concern it would not be proper to-"

"Nonsense!" She cut in "Propriety be damned, you should enjoy yourself tonight. Honor the dead, so to speak!"

Anduin paled and Leannah winced. The King's face turned into a mask. The crowd, oblivious, began to cheer and chant for the King. Redveil grinned like a cat that got the cream. Slowly, the King rose to his feet. A shadow passed over his features before he stepped down from his throne. Serveral young and middle aged noblewomen began to crowd him, at a respectful distance. Redveil had a look fo pure calculation on her face as she assessed every potential candidate. 

"I can't believe he's doing this," Anduin hissed from the corner of his mouth. "He never.. Not since mother!"

Leannah slowly shook her head, too incredulous for words. Seven years of parties, and not once had he danced with anyone. Deep in her heart, she felt sympathetic. It was well known that Queen Tiffin's death had dealt him quite a blow. Eventually, the chanting died down the longer it took him to decide. The Countess whispered something in his ear, to which he shook his head. After a while he looked up and straightened his shoulders. To everyone's surprise he chose the smallest, youngest girl at the party. She couldn't be older than thirteen and was merely half his size. The girl blushed and stumbled, but he patiently waited for her to stop fretting. When the music began to play he led her gently, slow enough that she wouldn't misstep and embarrass herself. The Countess smiled genuinely as she watched them dance. When she looked around, Leannah saw many women swoon and sigh. It was an adorable sight and a kindness Leannah hadn't expected out of a man who looked so grim. Anduin looked thoughtful and a little sad. She tugged at his sleeve and nodded towards the refreshment table.  
The crowd parted silently, caught up in the display. Leannah located a few empty mugs and filled them with ale. Anduin took his without complaint, nipped at it and made a face. Leannah took her time as they silently watched the dance. The longer she thought about it, the more it struck her what an unexpectedly elegant solution this was. He didn't spurn anyone and won over the crowd in one move. It only made the flame of admiration burn all the more ardently in her chest. The king fascinated her ever since she first laid eyes on him. Berelden called it a crush, but Leannah insisted that it was merely respect. The two sometimes intermingled, like when she saw him twirl a little girl around with a half-smile on his face. The dance ended and the applause he got was thunderous. The girl beamed and curtsied before she hurried off back to the side of her mother, who looked starstruck. 

"That went well," she commented and Anduin nodded.

"Excuse me," he muttered and left.

Leannah finished off her ale as she watched him approach his father. The two of them were so different, yet in some ways alike. Both of them cared deeply for their people. Leannah smiled to herself and glanced down at the half-empty mug she had left. It wasn't worth getting drunk here. She put the mug down and made her way towards the exit. Half-formed plans to drag Berelden out to the tavern were idly coming up in her tipsy brain. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. Leannah blinked and whirled around to face a girl whose face was red with indignation.

"You can't just leave like that!" She exclaimed. 

"What? Who are you?" 

The girl dramatically put a hand to her chest and straightened to her full height, which was still a head shorter than Lea.

"I am Sybille, Prince Anduin's number one fan!" She declared. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"What??"

The short girl huffed and shook her head, which made her blonde curls bob around. "He was so happy to have you back! I haven't seen him smile like that in three years! Three years! You can't leave now without saying goodbye. It might hurt his tender feelings!"

"I'm sure he'll live," Lea replied dryly. 

"No! No way! Go, say goodbye. It's too risky. What if he starts looking for you later? I couldn't bear to see his crestfallen face," she whined and put her hands to her crimson cheeks. 

Lea slowly took a step back and began to look for Anduin. Anything to get away from this crazy person. The girl, who was dressed in a hideously yellow dress, grabbed her wrist again and began to tug impatiently. 

"Come on! There's only one place a pining lover would go!"

"It's not-"

"The balcony, of course! Hurry up!"

Lea was startled by the smaller girl's strenght as she was bodily shoved towards the large balcony doors. Due to the cool breeze, a heavy velvet curtain had been hung before the doors. Lea glanced behind her and saw the odd girl staring intensely, so she sighed and slipped behind the curtains and outside. Lea shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Anduin wasn't there, as expected. Lea considered the drop from the balcony, in case the girl decided to come after her. There was the lake below, so she might even survive the fall. A rustle nearby startled her. It seemed it the gloomy light of dusk, she'd overlooked the large man standing off to the side. The King's cloak was a deep blue that let him blend in the gloom. 

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he glanced at her sideways.

Leannah shook her head. "It's alright. I was distracted."

"By the railing?"

Her lips twitched at the dry tone. Who knew he had a sense of humor? Leannah took it as a sign that he was in a good mood and dared to slide a little closer.

"Did you notice a girl with a yellow dress? Many many ruffles?" She asked and nodded towards the curtains. 

King Varian actually turned around and peeked through the velvet drapes. Leannah wasn't certain, but she thought she heard him sigh quietly. 

"That's Countess Redveil's granddaughter." 

Leannah leaned back against the railing and began to chuckle. The king stared at her with that undefinable gaze she was used to. The young warrior grinned with mirth and shook her head. 

"What's so funny, Miss Mace?"

"Ah, it's nothing." She smiled. "It just seems that young Anduin has an ardent fan."

"Anduin has many admirers," the King replied cautiously. "Not all of them are as.." 

Leannah paused and blinked at him. "As?"

Varian furrowed his brows and looked away quickly. "As special as you."

Her heart jumped a beat and heat crept up her face. The king coughed and turned around to look over the lake. He thought she was special? Leannah felt amazed and flattered. At the same time, she felt increasingly incredulous.

"My lord, if I may?" She asked and joined him at the railing, even though her arms were covered in goosebumps. 

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and lowered his head attentively. The young warrior took a deep breath and exhaled to calm her nerves.

"I'm aware there have been rumors about Anduin and me." She began hesitantly.

He turned to face her fully with a stony mien. Somehow it seemed like he was bracing himself, but that might just be her imagination. She took a step toward him, determined to clear up any misconceptions.

"I assure you that there are no tender feelings between us." She said and raised a hand when he opened his mouth. "All we share is a bond of friendship."

"Then why do you dance at every party?" He asked, a little forcefully. 

Taken aback, she ducked her head. "I assume it is because we get to spend little time together otherwise. Neither of us want to make this ..worse."

The King exhaled through his nose. He looked about as uncomfortable as she felt. 

"I apologize for making assumptions," he said stiffly. 

Leannah didn't believe her ears. Had the King of Stormwind just apologized to her? She looked up and found him looking back, eyes curiously dark. A breeze reminded her why she wanted to go back in. The warrior shivered and glanced at the curtains. 

"This weather reminds me of Northrend." She complained through chattering teeth. "I'd like to go back in. Are you not cold?"

"Hardly. I won't keep you, though."

The woman nodded and gave him a small, uncertain smile. He closed his eyes briefly, looking as if he was deeply conflicted about something. Leannah nearly jumped out of her skin when a large, broad hand touched her lower back. His glove was cold, but the touch sent sparks through her nerves. He was suddenly close at her side and looked down at her with a crooked smile.

"Come now, before you freeze."

She nodded jerkily and let herself be steered back inside, keenly aware of every point of contact. As soon as they walked past the curtains his touch vanished and he looked calm and composed again. Anduin saw them and made his way through the crowd, looking harried. 

"There you are!" He breathed and cast a nervous glance over his shoulder. "Have you met Lady Sybille, by any chance?" 

Leannah exchanged a glance with the King. "Uh, yes? Why?"

"I think she's insane," he whispered. 

"I'll leave you two to it, then," the King grunted and turned to leave with a mildly amused expression.

Something seemed to have relaxed in him. Leannah watched him go and felt hopelessly smitten. 

"Leannah? Hello?" Anduin gave her an odd look. "What were you doing out there? I get chills standing near you."

"I explained to your dad that we are not going to elope in the middle of night." She smirked.

Anduin nearly rolled his eyes, only prevented by his polite upbringing. "Seriously?"

"He bought it, though."

"Then why are you so flustered?"

"I'm not."

"If you say so. Listen, we need to get out of here. Sybille is crazy. She was going on and on about my 'tender feelings' and 'noble heartbreak'."

"That's your problem, though. I won't be back here till Winter's Veil."

"You can't be serious," he whined and cringed when a flash of yellow drew closer. "Lea, please."

She grabbed his hand and nodded towards the stairs. With matching wild grins, they began to push through the crowd. People were whispering, but she didn't care. Her heart felt lighter than it had in years.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Interlude: Draenor Shenanigans

Leannah woke up with a groan. Her head felt like a dozen dwarves were hammering away at its insides and her back was stiff. She blinked and found herself looking at the dark ceiling of a cave. 

"Commander! You're finally awake," said a young male voice to her left. 

She slowly sat up, much to the protest of her spine. Young Prince Anduin, stripped down to his undershirt and pants, sat next to her on the hard ground. He looked nobly distressed and hugged his knees for warmth. 

"Anduin?" She asked slowly. 

"It appears we were ambushed by renegade Ogres and dragged off to their lair. From what I've gathered, they're planning to eat us."

"What happened to the rest of the men?" She squinted towards the front of the cave, where she could make out the glow of a campfire.

Anduin flinched, which made her look back at him. His blue eyes were wide and his face even paler than usual. There was a fresh bruise on his cheek. Leannah winced. There'd be hell to pay for that. She was supposed to watch over the Prince, but from what little she could remember she'd failed rather spectacularly. 

"This is bad," she muttered and stood up. "He's gonna be so pissed."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

Anduin blinked slowly and gave her a strange look. Leannah ignored him and started to look around for anything that could be used as a weapon. There wasn't much, just a few stalagtites that rose from the ground. Something squeaked in the shadows and a big rat skittered past her. Her expression darkened. 

"How long have we been here?" She asked the boy, who looked increasingly forlorn. 

"It's hard to tell." He sighed. "Father will come looking for me. I'll never be allowed to leave the keep again."

Leannah made a sympathetic expression and refrained from agreeing. Varian's overprotectiveness was well-known by everyone, except these ogres apparently. That would be their own fault when the search parties came. The thought of the bloodbath that was sure to ensue excited her, but also made her keenly aware of the indignity of being kept prisoner by a band of flabby morons. In her underclothes, no less! No, this wouldn't do at all. Her eyes narrowed at a nearby stalagtite. 

"Hey Prince," she prodded the gloomy youth with her naked foot, "Wanna help me get us out of here?"

"But how?" He asked.

"First off, we need weapons. Those thin rocks should do the trick. We'll need two or three, depending on whether you want an active part in this."

Prince Anduin's downtrodden expression gained a note of indignation. "Of course I will help!"

The young woman grinned at him, mind already working on a plan. There was a huge iron gate that seperated their part of the cave and the part where the Ogres presumably lived. From what she could see, it was locked with a simple lock. Anduin stood up and looked at her questioningly. Leannah felt the stone. It was too thick to break at the base, but the upper half looked fine. She stood in front of it and concentrated. 

"Watch and learn, kid." She said.

With one swift kick the stone shook and cracked. She reared back and kicked it again. This time it broke off. Anduin looked on dubiously. It didn't need to be said that while he had been trained in combat he wasn't a warrior. Much to his father's disappointment. Leannah thought back to the many times Varian had privately complained about his son's lack of bloodlust. A ping of longing that was entirely inappropriate went through her chest. Leannah distracted herself by picking up her primitive cudgel and weighing it. It was pretty heavy and would be slow to wield. As she watched Anduin attempt to break off a different rock with increasingly hilarious moves, she tried to calculate how many Ogres they were dealing with. Everything prior to the start of their joyride from her Garrison was kind of blurry. She hadn't known there were Ogres in Shadowmoon Valley. They had to be refugees from Highmaul, which had recently been sacked by adventurers. 

"Ugh, this is impossible," Anduin complained and rubbed his sore hands.

"Fine, I'll take care of it," she sighed.

Anduin looked put out and she felt kind of sorry. He was three years her junior and she'd known him for the some amount of time. As a young prodigy in the Army, she'd often been made to attend boring balls. Mostly for her superiors to show her off to the nobles. It all went to shit when Captain Harrison made her take the first dance with the prince at the Winter's Veil ball years ago. There had been eyes on them for the entire most uncomfortable ten minutes of her life. The Prince had looked just as awkward, only he was better at hiding his emotions. For some reason it had impressed the nobility and they had been called 'The Golden Couple' for the rest of the evening. Needless to say, the amount of teasing she had to endure from then on was endless. It would just.not.die.down, because they were from then on made to dance together at the opening of every ball that followed. This shared suffering had somehow transformed in a strong sense of camaraderie. 

"Don't worry, I got this." She said ressuringly and put a hand on his shoulder.

It was kind of awkward because he was a head taller than her, but seemed to lift his spirit nonetheless. Anduin smiled gratefully and she supposed she could see why the girls laid at his feet. Not her, though, that would be weird. They'd practically grown up together.

"I have no doubt that you'll get us to safety." Anduin commented and accepted the stone cudgel she gave him. "There's no one I'd rather have by my side right now. Well maybe-"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you," she interrupted. "Not to ruin the mood, but we need to open that lock somehow. I got a plan, but it depends wheter you're up to it."

"Anything to get out of this filthy hole." Anduin wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"See that rat?" She murmured and pointed to the critter in the corner. 

"Yes?"

"Bring me its femurs. It looks big enough to work as a lockpick."

"How.. How am I meant to get its bones? Surely you don't mean...?" He trailed off and stared at the rat.

"Its sacrifice will never be forgotten," she replied solemnly. 

The Prince looked as if she'd killed his pony. Leannah crossed her arms and stared back. He broke after about three minutes. His shoulders sagged and he looked so unhappy that she almost gave in and did it herself, but she'd be damned if this breakout was entirely her doing. Anduin was a grown lad of twenty summers and he could damn well kill a rat for the sake of his freedom, Light be damned. 

"I'll pray for your soul tonight," he murmured.

Leannah bit her tounge when a flash of light smote the rodent. It twitched and died immediately. Anduin knelt down besides it and looked up at her with a lost expression.

"What do I do now?"

"Well," she began in a neutral tone. "You might have to use your teeth to skin it."

"Please tell me you're joking." 

Leannah kept a blank face until he looked like he was about to cry. She burst out in a fit of giggles and knelt down next to him. 

"Very funny, Commander," he complained. 

"Anduin, hey," she said when her giggles subsided.

The young Prince glared down at the rat and squared the jaw he'd clearly inherited from his father. She knocked shoulders with him and smiled warmly. The Prince stubbornly refused to look at her until she sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Come on," she looked up at him and widened her eyes innocently. "Don't tell me you've never skinned a rat for fun! What did you do as a child? Play chess and ponder over the fate of the world?"

"Ha ha. You're hilarious," he retorted dryly. "Do you want me to start listing all the tedious things I had to learn? Only then we'll still be here next week."

Leannah grinned and sat back on her heels. The Prince rolled his eyes. At least he was done sulking for now. 

"Nah, you could also smash it with the rock for a bit. Don't break the femus, everything else can go. I'll make it up to you when we're out of here, promise."

"And how will you make up for forcing me to mutilate a rat's corpse?" He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Leannah pretended to ponder this for a while. Anduin crossed his arms and attempted to supress his twitching mouth corners.

"How about I have a long talk with you dad about the dangers of locking up one's offspring indefinitely? I could convince him it'll make it easier for assassins to find you."

"I doubt you could change my father's mind about anything once he's made it up," Anduin frowned.

"Well, that's a valid objection," Leannah agreed pleasantly. "Though I have my ways."

Anduin blinked with a confused frown. Something appeared to dawn on him and the color drained from his face. Leannah watched his face change colors several times with interest. 

"Are you- Have you-" he stuttered.

"Am I what?" She asked.

Anduin looked horrified. "Do you have s-sexual relations with my father?"

The young woman let out a pained moan and hid her eyes behind her hand. "Oh by the Light no. Whatever made you think-?!"

Anduin let out a relieved sigh. "You have no idea about the kinds of absurd and unflattering rumors flying about. The keep's grapevine is the worst."

"Actually I did. Once." She ignored his spluttering. "To be fair, we were both pretty drunk. I don't think he remembers it."

"Light have mercy on my soul," Anduin wailed, "My innocence is gone!"

Leannah burst out into whooping laughter. Anduin furrowed his brows in the picture of noble suffering. 

"Commander, you're horrible. I'll never dance with you again."

"Oh you wound me. So you'd rather dance with Countess Redveil? She still wants to marry you to one of her grandchildren, you know."

Anduin made a sour face. Leannah sobered up and looked down at the rat. "Of course you're not gonna marry anyone if we don't get out of here."

"Even if we do, I have no desire to." He murmured and lifted the stone mace above his head.

Leannah stood up and pretended she hadn't heard. Not only was he already a target for criticism because he didn't follow in his father's footsteps; his lack of a suitable wife had the nobles in a fit. She didn't want to be in his shoes and couldn't blame him for wanting to escape the castle. Leannah had her own suspicions, but kept quiet, even when the King asked her if she knew what was going on with his son. Given they didn't get to talk like that very often anymore, what with her responsibilities at the Garrison and his in Stormwind. She kind of missed the quiet evenings of conversations and a bottle of Stormwind's finest red wine. Another pang of longing hit her chest. She knew what it was like to keep secrets from the ones you cared about. 

"There," Anduin said and handed her two bloody bones, "Will that be enough to unlock the door?"

Leannah turned the bones over and thought. "Yeah, should work. Let's see..."

She stuck the bones in the large lock and twisted them around until she got hold of the teeth. Anduin hovered behind her shoulder with a determined expression, cudgel clutched in his hands. 

"Do you want to learn how to pick locks?"

"Absolutely," he replied instantly.

Leannah smirked. The Prince was an exceptionally quick study in every subject, it was no surprise he grasped the basics so well. The zeal with which he poked the bones around to her instructions was almost worrisome. He's practicing for later, she realized with a pang. It made her all the more determined to talk to Varian. Despite what Anduin seemed to think, his father could be reasoned with. It was difficult, but possible. The lock clicked loudly and the iron gate swung open. Leannah was instantly on alert and held her arm out to stop the prince. 

"Wait," she murmured and counted the Ogres. "..nine, ten, eleven."

"We're outnumbered," he whispered.

Leannah straightened her posture and took a deep breath. This was where they differed. 

"Where you see too many enemies, I see to few," she muttered back. 

"Don't!" He tugged urgently at her arm, "Let's sneak out and make a run for it!"

Leannah shook her head. "This is a matter of pride. They may have taken my armor, they may have taken my sword, but they'll naver take MY FREEDOM!"

Anduin let out a distressed noise when she broke free and sprinted right into the middle of the Ogre camp. Adrenaline surged through her veins and lit them up from the inside. She could feel the burn of rage deep in her chest and glared at the Ogres, who blinked slowly at being woken up. Leannah lifted her cudgel and brought it down on the nearest Ogre's head with unrelenting force. It cracked satisfyingly and blood spurted into the air and her face. 

"Look out!" Anduin yelled from the shadows and flung his arm up.

Leannah whirled around and felt a sword slice at her, but not quite hitting thanks to the shimmering shield all around her body. Leannah ducked and rolled out of the way as the Ogre stabbed forward. It hit another Ogre instead, who howled in pain. 

"Dat hurt! Me want revenge!" It yelled and hit the other Ogre in the face. 

Seven Ogres remained, and their beady little eyes were on her as they reached for their weapons. Leannah's mind was drenched in a red haze. She pushed forward and jumped on one Ogres back, slamming the cudgel down on its head repeatedly. It howled and tried to throw her off, but she kept beating it until it collapsed. Panting harshly, she saw a familiar sword on a pile by the fire. Two Ogres came at her together. She braced herself, but then one of them froze and stared off into space. Leannah lunged around the other and rolled out of the way of a swing. She grabbed the sword and sighed in relief at the familiar weight. The sinister smile that spread on her face gave the ogres pause.

"Come now, mongrels. I shall make you rue the day you laid a hand on me." She grinned horribly.

"Why da humie look so scary?" One ogre asked.

"Dunno."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" The woman roared and charged. 

It was quick work to dispatch the Ogres now, especially with Anduins remarkably durable shields. The Ogres didn't notice him crouched behind a pile of crates. Leannah wasn't able to fully let go and immerse herself in bloodlust because she needed to stay aware of him. It was unsatisfying, but it got the job done. When it was over Anduin emerged with a pertubed look. 

"Commander?" He asked tenatively. "Leannah?"

Leannah panted harshly, eyes unfocused. Blood dripped from her face and the sword she held in both hands. He approached her like a spooked horse, calmly and with open hands. 

"You did it, they're all dead."

"Shit yeah, I saw." She sucked in a breath and relaxed her stance. 

Anduin stopped a few feet in front of her and smiled hesitantly. When the haze cleared from her mind, she realized that he had never seen her fight and therefore didn't know how she got.

"Sorry," she rolled her shoulders and bent down to wipe her sword on a fallen ogre's loincloth. 

"It's fine. You saved me." Anduin said and kept his eyes carefully trained on her.

"Yeah," she grinned at him.

Leannah rested her sword against a nearby crate and went in for a hug. The poor boy still looked kind of shocked, but she could feel him relax in the embrace. Relief rushed through her as she rested her head against his chest and smiled. The aftermath of a good fight always made her giddy. She could feel Anduin's chest rise in a sigh and his hands rest on her back. Dimly, she wondered why she'd never felt attracted to him at all. 

"Anduin! Where are you?" A deep voice called.

"Father?" Anduin exclaimed, "We're here!"

Leannah looked up just as the King, accompanied by a mix of soldiers and some of Leannah's own followers appeared at the mouth of the cave. Anduin slowly lowered his arms and Leannah raised a hand to wave. Varian took in the scene and then his pale grey eyes came to rest on the two of them. He glanced from his son to Leannah and raised his brows. With a hot flush, she realized how this had to look. Kimzee Pinchwhistle, the rowdy Goblin lady, whistled and cheered from behind Lantresor's legs. Leannah rolled her eyes and glanced at the king. When their eyes met, something shuttered behind them. He then turned to face his son.

"I'm glad to see you're safe." He said. "When you didn't return from the ride two days ago, I was worried the Orcs got to you."

"No, it was a band of Ogres, probably renegades. The Commander protected me well." Anduin smiled down at her with easy familarity.

"You're welcome, milord." She retorted dryly and stepped away from him. 

Varian wrinkled his forehead. The soldiers began to remove any and all weapons they could carry at his command. Kimzee, Lantresor and Quiana picked up a few crates of material and headed back to the Garrison ahead of them. Anduin gave a quick summary of what happened during their absence while Leannah felt increasingly disconcerted at being given the cold shoulder by the older man. 

"After she picked the lock, I insisted that we sneak out, but the Commander deemed it more pressing to eliminate the Ogres."

"One less loose end," she commented. "It's been a while since I got to bloody my blade. Being in charge means more paperwork than I expected."

Anduin laughed when she said 'paperwork' like it was something nasty. She grinned quickly at him only to notice the thoughtful look now directed at both of them.

"Only one question remains," the King said slowly with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "When should I expect a proposal?"

The grin froze on Anduin's face and Leannah started choking. Varian crossed his arms. 

"Father!" The young prince looked scandalized. "I've told you that I have no interest in marriage!"

"Neither do I, to be honest." Leannah shot a quick look at Anduin, "I feel nothing but fondness and friendship for your son."

"There had been.. rumors," Varian began hesitantly, looking slightly chargrined.

"What rumors?" 

"That the two of you eloped. Nonsense, of course."

"Of course," Leannah echoed faintly.

"Leannah and I practically grew up together," Anduin said gently. "There's really nothing more between us than the bond of friendship."

The king cleared his throat. "Very well. Now that that's sorted out, I think we should proceed to get both of you cleaned up. I have horses standing by to take you back to the Garrison."

When Leannah moved past him to get out of the cave, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back into the king's grey eyes. Anduin moved past them without a second glance and the soldiers finished off with the last weapons, so it was just the two of them. There was a troubled expression on his face. 

"My lord?" She asked.

"I apologize for assuming.." Varian cleared his throat, "I wasn't aware that my son and you were merely friends."

Leannah's thoughts raced. He looked sort of abashed, which was strange in itself, but his eyes were brighter as well. The young woman shivered in her damp, bloody clothes. Varian only then seemed to notice the state of her. Leannah blushed faintly, aware that she must look like a savage. 

"We talked a lot during those boring dances. I guess our friendship just grew from there." Leannah replied quietly. 

Varian nodded. Some of his long dark hair hung in his face and in the dim light of the cave his eyes were oddly soft. She felt like she could stand there forever, just looking at him. Ever since she knew him, there wasn't a single day where she hadn't adored that man. A soft, tender feeling began to bloom in her chest and she was too exhausted to squash it out. She averted her eyes, certain that he'd see it if she wasn't careful. As a woman of common birth and no wealth to speak of, it was only by the grace of her skill that she'd climbed the ranks. If she showed any inappropriate feelings towards her liege, everything she worked for, including her reputation, might be ruined. Varian bent down and picked up a dusty royal blue cloak. He shook it and settled it around her shoulders in one swift move. She blinked up at him when he tied the ends around her neck with a delicacy she hadn't expected out of the older man. His eyes were trained on his hands until they finished, then he looked her straight in the eyes. Leannah felt caught, frozen to the spot. His eyes flickered between hers with a carefully blank expression. She swallowed and smiled shakily. What he saw seemed to surprise him greatly. 

"The horses are ready to go," Anduin peered into the cave. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, yes!" She said and hurried off without glancing back.

Her heart was pounding and she made sure to ride besides Anduin on the way back. Varian rode on his son's other side and she could occasionally feel his eyes on her. There was no doubt in her mind that something had changed.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Draenor Part II

Leannah loved her garrison, she really did. It was a huge step up after years and years of sleeping in smelly inn beds that were stained with Light knows what. She had her own room and the biggest, most comfortable bed the carpenters could make. After a decade of loyal service to the Alliance and the crown, that was the least they could do. She grinned to herself as she got out of bed and put on a thin blue robe. Shadowmoon Valley had a rather mild climate, but the thick stone walls were slow to warm up. While she was not above enjoying her privilege as Commander, having servants do her bidding seemed a bit excessive. They still had a war to fight against the Fel Horde and their Legion overlords, after all. She hummed to herself as she threw a few logs in her fireplace and stirred the embers. At twenty six years of age, she had seen enough horror to last her a lifetime. And yet she followed to call to arms every time a new danger arose. If she understood correctly, Draenor was Outland, only years before it shattered, in a different dimension. It made her head hurt to think about. She wasn't a mage and content to let Khadgar puzzle over the logistics of time and space. All she was concerned about was that for the time being, they were cut off from their own timeline. Portals to Stormwind were few and rarely opened. She missed the Alliance capital, but Alexston had done a good job in creating a home away from home for her and her men. 

When she looked out of the window, she saw stonemasons hard at work. After listening to various reports, she'd decided that improving the inn would bolster everyone's morale. The Garrison had grown considerably since they first landed on this alien world. The wooden walls had been replaced by stone and new buildings sprung up like mushrooms. It filled her with pride to see that people viewed her garrison as a safe haven in a dangerous world. Eventually, she turned away from the large widows and went about studying new reports. The Orcs were a stubborn, hardy bunch that just didn't know when to quit. Thanks to her and various adventures that had come through the portal, the Iron Horde was on its last legs.   
Leannah patted around her desk without looking, but found no cups. Disgruntled, she looked up from a report and found that there was no cup of coffee waiting for her. With a sigh, she put the paper down and resolved to find the kitchen on the ground floor. It had been a good bit of effort to get her men to stop treating her like some sort of hero. Even the Commander had mornings where she needed coffee to function. And bad hair days. She grimaced when she tried to run a hand through her long blonde hair and got stuck in what felt like two knots at once.   
Her quarters were directly above the large town hall, where Lieutenant Thorne had her desk. Thorne was a grumpy Gilnean with an eyepatch whose main task it was to keep Leannah's followers and friends happy by sending them out on missions. It was also where Leannah recieved important guests. Coincidentally, the stairs to her private chambers were also found in the large, cozy room. Leannah made her way downstairs, uncaring of her dishevelled looks. It was early in the morning and Thorne, who never seemed to sleep, had seen her in robes more than once. 

The sound of voices wafted over her and she blinked when she saw three people gathered before the large mantle. There was a map on the huge table. Yrel was there, Khadgar was there and the King of Stormwind was also there. They looked up when she came downstairs. Leannah coughed and tried to look nonchalant. The young Draenei smiled in amusement while Khadgar wriggled his eyebrows behind the King's back. King Varian looked up belatedly and simply stared in his usual, undefinable way. Over the years, she'd grown accustomed to these odd glares. He'd been giving her those since she first met him a decade ago, at a Winter's Veil ball her old boss dragged her to.   
Leannah smiled warmly and made her way over. 

"Greetings. What an unexpected pleasure to have guests at this hour," she grinned. "What brings you here, pray tell?"

"Commander, we found out where the Iron Horde is heading," Yrel said in her usual enthusiastic way. "They're retreating to Tanaan Jungle."

"The Iron Horde - or whatever Gul'dan is turning them into - has fallen back and fortified the entrance to Tanaan. A direct assault will take a heavy toll," Khadgar supplied grimly.

"Really," she said and drew up besides the King to stare down at the map of Draenor. 

"It's true," Varian said stoically, staring at the map as well. "However, the sea lanes are open. If we attack by both land and sea, Gul'dan's Horde will have no quarter. Leannah, it's time to build a shipyard!“

Leannah nodded slowly and glanced sideway at the King. “Have you all eaten yet? I need some coffee before I assault anything.”

King Varian snorted and finally looked at her. Amusement danced in his eyes as he pushed off the table he'd been leaning over. Yrel and Khadgar shared conspiratory looks. 

“We just got here a few minutes ago. Khadgar was so kind to teleport me here, directly from the throne room.”

“Did he offer you mana cake, too?” She stage whispered at Yrel. “It's low fat but tastes like feet.”

Yrel snickered. Khadgar rolled his eyes and sniffed. “I'll have you know that I'm no amateur at food summoning.”

“Of course not,” she replied smoothly.

Khadgar raised his brows, which was a clear sign a verbal battle was about to ensue. Then he looked down and smirked. Leannah frowned and followed his glance. She had a habit of sleeping in her smallclothes and the robe she was wearing had loosened somewhat. 

“Like what you see, old man?” She asked and raised her brows right back.

“A very rumpled and sleepy Commander?” He asked innocently before his eyes traveled down again. “Or-”

“Why don't we have breakfast now?” Varian cut in with a dark glare in Khadgar's direction.

“What an excellent idea,” Yrel said and clapped her hands. 

“Follow me if you please,” Leannah smiled.

The garrison's kitchen was stocked with everything edible the hunters managed to find. Leannah began to prepare a pot of coffee for herself and Khadgar, even though he looked annoyingly smug whenever she caught his gaze. There was something going on he wasn't telling her and she fully planned to draw it out of him with the help of wine and card games later in the day. The cook stumbled over her feet trying to deck out a table as quickly as she could. King Varian still looked somewhat disgruntled, but Yrel was distracting him with talk about her people's military strategy. Khadgar wisely sat down on her other side.   
The kitchen table was round and far smaller than the one in the main hall, but her guests looked comfortable anyway. When the coffee finally finished brewing, she filled two mugs and sat down in the free space between the King and the sorcerer. She passed the second mug to Khadgar, who accepted it gratefully. The aging cook hurried over and put down a bread basket. It was slightly surreal to have some of the most powerful and important people in the world sitting at her kitchen table, but stranger things had happened. Leannah was mostly just grateful that Varian had ceased to glower. Furniture tended to suffer when he got pissed off. A small smile grew on her face as she watched him pull off his gauntlets and butter a piece of bread with a grumpy expression. For all his power and imposing features, he was a great man. She'd admired him from afar since she met him. When her eyes turned to her other guests, Yrel looked delighted and Khadgar had this smug look again. 

“Whatever you're thinking, don't,” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I'm not thinking anything,” he replied smoothly. 

Varian stared at him again as he spread jam on his bread. Khadgar smiled mildly and reached for the milk. Leannah sipped at her coffee and let out an appreciative moan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large hand twitch.

“Ahh, sweet nectar,” she sighed and winked at Yrel. “So, Exarch. Congratulations, by the way.”

Yrel lowered her eyes with a proud smile. “I'm glad I can serve my people like this. You've inspired me to give my best, you know.”

“I'm glad to be of service.” Leannah said and snatched a sweetroll out from under Khadgar's fingers. 

“Thief,” he muttered at her. 

“Wine and cards later?” She smirked.

“How could I say no?” He grinned and snapped his fingers, summoning a cinnamon roll.

“We urgently need to find a way into Tanaan,” Varian growled impatiently. “Wasting time will get us nowhere.”

“All of us know that, my lord,” Leannah interjected gently. “We all know what's at stake. These precious moments of peace are sometimes all we have to keep us going.”

Varian stared at her before he lowered his gaze and sighed. This kind of unusual behavior was rare for him. Uusally he was more level-headed when talking to his allies. Something was up and she worried that it might be because of her. Perhaps she'd overstepped boundaries by inviting them here? A glance at the mage told her that he didn't seem to be overly worried. If Khadgar wasn't alarmed, she didn't have to be. Ever since they met in Outland, she'd known him as an exceptionally perceptive man. Yrel looked pensive as she nibbled at a piece of fruit. Leannah finished her cup and began to tear pieces of the sweetroll and stuff them in her mouth. 

“Yrel, did I ever tell you of the last time the Commander and I had wine and played cards?” Khadgar asked with a small smirk. 

Yrel shook her head curiously. 

“It was, say, eight years ago. This brazen young warrior came waltzing into Shattrath and demanded an audience with A'dal, the Naaru.”

“Truly!” Yrel exclaimed.

Khadgar nodded wisely. “Then I told her that the noble being had no time to entertain the whims of children.”

“Mind, compared to that geezer I was young,” Leannah threw in with a grin. “But I was of age already!”

“So I summoned my servant to guide her through the city, show her the sights. From what I heard, she kept wandering off and ignoring everything it said.”

Leannah raised a brow and licked her fingers. She turned towards Varian, who'd been listening as well.

“I was of age! By that time I'd already fought orcs in Blackrock mountain.”

“I remember,” he said and smiled slightly. “You were Harrison's 'prodigy'.”

Leannah grinned and ducked her head. Varian had that odd look again. 

“Ahem!” Khadgar said and shared a look of longsuffering with the Draenei. “Anyway, I don't really remember how, but this kid talked me into visiting a bar with her. We had wine and played cards. The next morning, my beautiful precious beard had been braided and tied with something sticky. I had to shave it off after that.”

The warrior in question snickered and shared a conspiratorial grin with the Draenei, who looked like she was trying not to laugh. Varian snorted and smiled. It inspired her to share her side of the story.

“So anyway, Yrel. Have I ever told you about that time some strange old wizard lured me into Shattrath's seediest bar to cheat me out of my hard earned money?”

“No, you haven't,” the Draenei said with big innocent eyes and a twitching mouth.

“We were having wine and playing cards, and mind you I saw the way he tried to cheat.” Leannah said loudly over Khadgar's protests. “So eventually I won, I think. Braided his beard because it was really gross. I don't know how, but I woke up in a pile of trash, wearing nothing but a pirate hat and a loincloth.”

Yrel burst out laughing at the same time as the king choked on his second slice of bread. Leannah turned around and started pounding his back, which was rather difficult over his armor. 

“My lord, are you alright?,” she asked in concern and leaned over to peek at his face.

When he finally stopped coughing, Leannah smiled hesitantly. His pale grey eyes traveled down her body for a second before they snapped back up at her face. He was staring really intensely so she sat back and cleared her throat awkwardly.

“I think I'm full,” Yrel supplied.

“Yep, same.” Khadgar said.

Leannah stared at them incredulously. “You haven't even eaten anything-”

“Absolutely stuffed,” Khadgar said loudly and blinked strangely at her.

Yrel stood up with a big smile and Khadgar was out of his seat before she could protest more. Varian put down his knife and started to get up reluctantly, when the mage appeared at his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Take your time, your majesty. I'm sure you and the Commander have things to catch up on. Yrel and I will be touring the grounds now.”

Leannah stared at him and he blinked weirdly again. Varian frowned and glanced at her.

“We do?” He asked politely.

“I.. uh..” Leannah stuttered and sent an evil glare at the mage, who wriggled his eyebrows again. “So how's Anduin doing?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Varian's jaw tightened but he sat back down, looking grim and resigned. Khadgar rolled his eyes and left. Leannah silently vowed revenge. Something fluttery was lodged in her stomach. Despite their long association, they'd talked alone maybe a handful of times. Varian's gaze was steady and dark as he spoke of his son's combat training, his desire to become a priest. Leannah nodded and thought that Varian didn't seem happy with his son's choices. 

“You would have him become a warrior?” She asked gently, leaning her elbows on the table.

Varian looked out of the window where the sky was getting brighter. “It's not what he wants.”

“It's good of you to let him go his way,” she said and hesitantly placed her hand on his lower arm.

Muscles jumped beneath her touch, but the King kept looking away. Some of his long dark brown hair fell into his face. Leannah wanted to brush it away, but supressed the urge. In the light of the candles, he looked tired. The dim light made the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes stand out. It was a reminder that he was nearly twice her age. For some reason, that realization sat heavily in her stomach.

“All that matters to me is his happiness.” He said quietly and finally looked at her with a mix of sadness and resignation in his gaze.

The King gently put his hand over hers and removed it from his arm. His touch was breathtakingly gentle, yet it hurt her heart. Leannah tried to smile and stood up with her cup in hand. 

“Well then, I'd better get ready.” She said, a little too loud. “Can't fight in a robe, after all. Ha!”

The king said nothing when she slipped outside. Her throat was tight and hot when she stomped upstairs. Something had gone horribly wrong and she had no idea what. Anduin was the first subject that came to mind when she thought about what would make him talk. She'd known the Prince for a long time. They danced together at a few royal parties and got along splendidly. There had been rumors of course, but she'd thought when nothing came of it they would stop. The young Prince's interests clearly laid elsewhere, she thought that was obvious. As she put her armor on piece by piece, the rush of hot embarrassment and hurt lessened. Leannah resolved to be professional about it and went back downstairs, hair twisted up into a knot. Yrel and Khadgar were talking quietly to each other. They stopped when she arrived. King Wrynn was studying the naval maps with unholy intensity. 

“Well then.” She smiled brightly. “Ready for action!”

“We need a shipwright.” The king said without looking up.

Khadgar's brows furrowed minutely. He glanced at her, but she pointedly ignored him. 

“We'll need to source local resources. Travel to the Iron Docks, where a small Alliance reclamation force is already waiting. Gather what equipment you can, and find us a shipwright capable of building a fleet!”

“I'll be spearheading that force,” Yrel supplied. “We should travel together.”

“Agreed,” Leannah said. 

King Wrynn stood up straight and faced her. “Go swiftly, then. The Alliance is counting on you.”

Leannah saluted him. Varian looked troubled, as if he wanted to say something and thought better of it. 

“Most of the Iron Horde has already retreated, you'll likely only face stragglers.” Khadgar said. “And a few Ogron. Knowing you, they won't be too much of a problem.”

“Nothing a few healing potions can't handle,” Leannah grinned and adjusted her blades at her sides. 

“Be careful,” the king finally said.

She nodded and followed Yrel outside. Wine and Cards would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Wranduin Escapades or Puberty Is Hard

Sometimes it still took her by surprise how well her life had turned out. Those small moments filled her with gratefulness above all else. There were a thousand points at which things could've turned sour, and she thanked the Light that they hadn't. The road to get to this point had been hard and full of obstacles at one point. Leannah remebered being sixteen and attending a ball where she saw the king for the first time. That fluttery feeling still filled her stomach sometimes. The warrior smiled to herself while she studied a book on ancient warfare. The library, with its comfortable chairs and large narrow windows, was the one place where no one ever came to look for her. It should probably bother her, but she'd grown accustomed to keeping up a front. Just then, the door creaked and opened slightly. A mop of blonde hair and one very blue eye became visible. 

"There you are!" Anduin exclaimed. "I've been searching everywhere."

"And why is that?" She asked placidly as she put her book down.

Anduin scruffed his boot and looked mildly embarrassed. Leannah narrowed her eyes and looked him over carefully. His usually immaculate uniform was strangely off. Rumpled in some places. Like he'd dressed in a hurry. 

"A friend of mine has come over for a most unexpected visit."

"So?" She raised a brow.

"So. Father might have.. misunderstood the situation." Anduin said, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Now that got her attention. That, and his pink cheeks. Curious and curiouser. 

"Misunderstood how?"

"I was.. we were..," he swallowed and looked away. "Suffice to say, he had my friend locked up in the dungeons and put me under house arrest. Again. While I'm not worried about him, I'd like you to talk some sense into father. He won't listen to me."

"What makes you think he'll change his mind?" She asked and leaned back in her chair. "And who is your mysterious friend?"

Anduin gave her an incredulous look before his expression returned to embarrassed discomfort. "He'll listen to you. And it's.. Wrathion."

Leannah let out a long exhale and looked up at the vaulted ceiling for support. It was no wonder then that Varian had him locked away. A black dragon, no matter how young, must have raised all sorts of red flags for him. 

"Please, Lea. Wrathion doesn't deserve to be treated like a criminal. He's done nothing to us, but help. If father scares him away.." Anduin was genuinely pleading, which told her enough to piece the rest of the puzzle together. 

"Right-o. I'd better go check up on him, huh?" She grunted and stood up.

The heavy leather chair made a dull scraping sound as she pushed it back from the table. The warrior stretched languidly before she sent him a bright smile. Anduin looked relieved. She sauntered over to him and hooked her arm in his.

"Now let's get you back to your room. It's not gonna help if he sees you disobeying his orders."

The young prince made a face, but followed her obediently. Leannah watched him from the corner of her eyes. This was a real matter of importance to him. It's not like he had many friends to begin with, which was in all honesty partially Varian's doing. The king valued his son above all else, no doubt about it. She pointedly refused to wonder where she factored in on his list of priorities. When they arrived at Anduin's room, she removed her arm and put both of her hands on his shoulders. It had become a little more difficult than it used to be. The prince had finally outgrown her and now was a whole head taller. 

"Listen, Anduin. I'll talk to him. We're getting your dragon buddy out of there." She looked him directly in the eyes until the worry in them lessened somewhat. "And next time you try anything funny, ask me for advice."

"Understood," he muttered. "Thanks, Lea. I knew I could count on you."

"Always," she grinned and squeezed his shoulders before she took a step back. "Now get yourself cleaned up."

Anduin nodded and shut the door behind himself. Leannah felt oddly touched at the unwavering trust he placed in her. He could've just as easily been resentful or jealous. Shaking her head, she decided to take the beast by the horns and seek out Varian. He was probably brooding in his bedroom. It was where he usually lingered when something bothered him. Leannah took a long flight of stairs to the second floor, where a long corridor with many identical looking dark brown doors faced her. At the very end there was a massive double door with the Alliance symbol emblazoned on it. When she approached it, she could practically feel the moodiness radiating from within. Leannah's grin softened when she knocked on the wood. 

"Who's there?"

"Room service."

There was a beat of silence before keys jiggled from within and one of the doors opened. Varian was indeed in a mighty sulk, and shirtless to boot. It was a rare enough sight that she took her time appreciating his toned muscles. 

"Lea?" He asked.

"Yes." She slipped past him into the room and glanced around.

It almost looked like he'd torn off his armor in a fit. The furniture had suffered his wrath, too. Both brows raised, she turned to face him. The King stared right back with stubborn defiance. 

"Wanna talk?" She asked calmly. 

"No." He muttered stubbornly and ran a hand through his loose hair. 

Leannah sighed softly and sauntered up to him. He didn't resist when she reached up and slid her arms around his neck. The young warrior pressed her body against his, enjoying the way he radiated warmth, and smiled softly. Varian made a noise and bent his neck down to kiss her. It was a gentle brushing of lips, an acknowledgement that he had no quarrel with her. She pressed her lips more firmly against his and closed her eyes. Varian eventually drew back and put their foreheads together. She kept her eyes closed for a little longer before she opened them to a close up of his big, beautiful eyes. They were dark with worry. 

"Talk to me, love." She whispered against his lips. "Share your burdens."

Varian grunted before he took a step back and went to sit down on the edge of his bed. He rested his forearms on his knees and stared at his hands. She took it as an invitation to sit next to him. Leannah resisted the urge to snuggle up, knowing that he needed space to formulate his thoughts. 

"My son," he began, "Thinks he's friends with a black dragon. How can he be so foolish? Those creatures have brought our family nothing but pain! One of those wretched beasts stole ten years of my life! And now he expects me to accept one of them in my house?!"

"Anduin seems convinced that this dragon means no harm." She pointed out.

"Hah. That's just a front. As if those things know a single thing about friendship. All they know is hatred. Human lives mean nothing to them," he growled. 

Leannah sighed at the way the muscles on his back tensed. He let out a surprised sound when she crawled behind him on the bed and began to massage his tight shoulders.

"They say the black dragonflight was wiped out completely. Except for Wrathion." She spoke, steadily working on the hard muscles. "After all that trouble with Deathwing, do you not wonder why the other dragonflights allow him to live?"

"Perhaps he's good at hiding," Varian grunted and nearly melted into her touch. 

"I've met the Dragon Queen. She blames herself deeply for all the suffering Deathwing has caused. It is with her blessing that the black dragonflight was wiped out. If she wanted Wrathion dead, I doubt that he could escape her for long."

"How certain are you?" He asked stubbornly. "Dragon magic is strong. I know this from experience."

"Varian." She stopped massaging him and simply leaned on his back, with her head on his shoulder. "I know you're worried about Anduin."

"If you know it, then why do you defend that thing?" He asked impatiently. "It can't be allowed near him. What if winning his trust is part of its schemes? What if it's just biding its time?"

"Hm. Let's see. I can't disprove your theories." She mumbled and gently bit at his neck. "However. I trust Anduin's judgement in the matter. Perhaps you should try to trust your son, too?"

"I do." He protested weakly. 

"If you did, you wouldn't have thrown his guest in the dungeons and put him under house arrest."

"How did you-? Did he ask you to come see me?" Varian turned around and eyed her warily. 

Leannah sat on her haunches and smiled serenly. His eyes narrowed. The young warrior wound a lock of her blonde hair around her fingers and considered him. The fear for his son's safety was an admirable trait, but it had clearly grown into a little obsession. Nevertheless, she'd promised Anduin to get this done, so she'd try her damnedest.

"Let me talk to the dragon. Perhaps he'd like to share the reason for his visit and we can all work something out."

"No."

Leannah blinked, momentarily taken aback by the vehemence in his voice. Varian was staring at her with an unholy intensity. One of his large hands twitched. This was new. Slowly, she slid one of her hands on the twitchy one. His nostrils flared like he was smelling the air. Alarm bells began to ring in her head. This was more Lo'gosh's behavior than Varian's.

"Why not?" She asked gently.

"Do not. If it does something.. If it enchants you.." 

His eyes were very wide and Leannah was getting seriously worried. She hadn't realized just how deep his issues with black dragons sat. She quietly cursed Onyxia and all her spawn. Slowly, she got on her hands and knees, keeping eye contact all the while. This was important. Then she crawled towards the man. It was a tiny distance that felt like a mile. She sat down close to him. He was still on the edge of the bed, body twisted half around. Leannah cradled one of his hands in hers and leaned forward to put their foreheads together.

"Please calm down, my love." She murmured soothingly. "I won't put myself in danger. Nothing's going to happen. I'll always be there."

"Don't. Don't leave me," he whispered hoarsely. "Don't ever leave me. Please, I.."

"Hush. I know." She murmured and closed her eyes.

There was a rustle and then he shifted fully on the bed. Both of his large arms wrapped tightly around her as they laid down together. They just laid there for what felt like an hour. Varian's breathing gradually calmed down. When she blinked her eyes open, he was looking at her face with wonder and a tenderness that made her insides melt. 

"You ground me." He said with quiet awe in his voice. "One moment I'm losing myself, the next you pull me back together."

"Varian-"

"I love you."

Her mouth closed abruptly. The older warrior smiled helplessly. For some reson, her eyes were burning. 

"I love you. I don't say it as often as you deserve." He sighed quietly. "Never doubt it, though."

"Never did," she muttered and buried her face against his neck. 

"I never thought I'd get to feel like this again." He confessed into her hair. "After Tiffin, it seemed impossible. But you. You changed everything."

"You're going to make me cry."

The arms around her tightened in response. She tried to swallow past the knot in her throat, and once it became easier, looked up at him.

"Take guards with you. I can tell your mind is set on this," he sighed.

"Correct," she replied smugly. 

"On second thought, take Anduin with you, too. If the dragon truly is planning something, it won't do it in front of him."

She considered his words a definite victory. "I swear I'll protect Anduin with my life, if worst comes to pass."

"That helps," he replied wryly. 

She craned her neck up to take a peek at a nearby window. The sun was starting to sink. There was no telling how much longer the dragon would play the intimidated prisoner. With a regretful look at Varian, she untangled herself and stood up. The king threw an arm over his eyes.

"Go now, before I change my mind," he muttered.

"See you later," she replied.

"I'd better."

The young warrior shook her head and headed out of his chambers. The difference in lighting blinded her momentarily, until her eyes adjusted. Then she immediately began to head for the dungeons in the bowels of the Keep. Some of the guards saluted as she passed, which made her mildly uncomfortable. It was a knowledge born out of experience in dealing with Varian that made her bypass most of his conditions. She wanted to get a real good look at that dragon, without Anduin in the way. Neither did she take a dozen guards with her, because she had no desire to look intimidating. At least Varian had him enclosed in one of the more comfortable cells, originally meant for members of nobility. The mere existence of that subtle difference in treatment irked her, but that was neither here nor there. Much to her surprise, a dark skinned youth sat on the simple wooden bed. He wore a finely tailored surcoat over a white dress shirt and balloon pants. There was a big white turban on his head. Most striking, however, were his glowing red eyes. When he noticed her approach he smiled pleasantly, which was somewhat menacing.

"Ah, the interrogator comes at last," he drawled. "I shall tell you upfront that I would have been willing to answer all questions in more.. civil circumstances."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she winced.

Both of his elegant brows raised in surprise. The young man stood up from his seat, which brought them on equal height. He put his hands behind his back and regarded her curiously. 

"An introduction is in order, I believe. I am Wrathion, last of the black dragonflight. Some call me the Black Prince."

"That's an awfully impressive title for such a grasshopper," she replied with a grin. "My name's Leannah Mace, friends call me Lea. I'm a Commander, of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"I'm not part of the army. After everything I've survived, I suppose it's an honor title."

"A pleasure. Now then, ask your questions." He demanded.

Leannah had to give him that, the dragon had guts. He radiated a maddening confidence, which her senses told her was not entirely real. He was bold, witty, and a gambler. 

"I like you," she stated with a slow grin. 

"That's unexpected."

He sound like he meant it, which made her frown. The more she thought about it the more she wondered about his story.

"So, how did you meet the prince?"

"Ah, Anduin," a faint smirk appeared on his face. "We met in Pandaria. Lovely tavern on a lonely road. As we talked and played chess, we realized that we had a lot in common. I must say that I had never met another prince. Anduin was a pleasant surprise, all kindness and humility. Foolishly naive, too."

Leannah listened and made encouraging noises. Wrathion had begun to gesture as he described their interestingly long-lived association. It seemed Anduin had made quite the impression on the dragon, and that their admiration for each other was decidedly mutual. The fond gleam in his crimson eyes and the way the corner of his lips kept twitching up were what convinced her in the end. 

"He never managed to beat me twice in a row, despite all his boasting," he finished his tale.

"All right," she clapped her hands. "There's just one more thing I want to know."

"What is it?" He asked warily.

"Have you eaten today yet?"

Wrathion blinked, taken aback. "I.. must confess, I have not."

"Great.We got a ton of leftover stew. Cook always means well, but I hate to be wasteful. So how does some real homecooked Westfall Stew sound? Good, yes?"

"That does indeed sound good," he replied wistfully. "Alas, I cannot leave this cell."

"Can't you just turn into a dragon and break out?" She asked curiously. 

Wrathion's brows furrowed as he glanced at the guards positioned at either side of the cell door. "I would rather not. It would make these humans even more nervous."

"Steve, Benjamin. I'm taking over the prisoner. Go take the rest of the day off."

Both guards saluted quickly. One of them handed her a key, before they hurried away. Leannah waggled her brows at the baffled prince before she began to unlock his cell door.

"How-"

"I know people."

"That is an useful resource to have," he smirked as he took his first steps out of the cell. "Who are you then, that you are not at all frightened of me?"

"Let's just say that once you've faced an Old God and survived, there aren't a lot of things that scare you anymore."

"Impressive. I shall keep that in mind," he said and made a gesture towards the exit. "After you, Lady Mace."

"Why, aren't you a charmer," she chuckled as she passed him. "Kitchen's this way."

In all honesty, she'd expected him to try and escape as soon as they left the darkness of the dungeons behind. It was a nice surprise that he kept following her obediently, shooting haughty glances and smirks at each human they passed. The posturing was probably neccessary. There was no flight backing him up. The thought made her abruptly sad. Wrathion was an orphan, wanted dead for the crimes of his ancestors and unwelcome everywhere he went. Thinking about what it had to be like growing up, she felt increasingly distraught. When they reached the kitchens, she hauled over the iron pot with the stew, which had been cooking over a fire, and sat it down on the marble table. Wrathion tried to help set the table, but she made him sit and wait. At last, she poured some stew into his bowl and handed it over with a smile. The prince lifted a spoonful of the soup and sniffed it. Apparently satisfied, he put the spoon in his mouth.

"Well?" She grinned.

All at once, the dragon's expression lit up. "It's excellent!"


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Subtle Co-Parenting

“Do you intend to do him?“

Anduin's face changed colors in rapid succession. A slow smirk pulled at the warrior's lips as she leaned forward on the table they were sitting at. A few paces away, a dark skinned person with glowing red eyes and a turban was having a polite argument with the barkeeper. Anduin followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," he said stiffly.

One carefully plucked eyebrow rose. Leannah Mace tsked at him as she eyed the Black Prince appreciatively. 

"You've got taste, at least. I wasn't sure what to expect."

"When I asked you to meet a friend of mine, you mean?" 

Leannah cocked her head to the side and glanced between the two young men, wrapping a strand of honey blonde hair around her finger. 

"Tell him to get back here, I'll buy the next round."

Anduin turned around on his chair and looked at the other man as well. Leannah's smirk softened a little when she recognized the look in his eyes. 

"Wrathion, come here." He called. "Next round is on Lea."

The dark skinned youth looked at her with a curious expression as he left the bartender standing there and returned to their table. His features were even and handsome, with elegant eyebrows and large golden earrings. Strands of curly ebon hair peeked out from under his big turban. Leannah noted with interest how he seemed to disregard any personal space when he sat down next to Anduin with a nonchalant expression. There was a sly gleam in his wholly crimson eyes, that gave away his inhuman nature. She folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

"So tell me again, what's your job?"

The youth looked partly amused, partly surprised. "I am, to my knowledge, the last of the Black Dragonflight. I do not have a 'job', in the traditional sense."

"Hm."

"It's an important position," Anduin supplied.

"And how did the two of you meet?" She asked. 

"In a tavern." Wrathion grinned, exposing many shiny white teeth. 

Anduin furrowed his brows in consternation and shifted in his seat, which unconsciously brought him closer to the dragon. There was hardly and space left between them. She had to fight to keep the amusement out of her expression. The two of them looked equally on edge, although the dragon was better at acting unaffected. She wondered if they had rehearsed this conversation. Besides them, the only other two bar patrons were an orc and a human clad in dark leather, seated in the far corner. They were doing a bad job at being inconspicous. The human had been reading the menu for half an hour now. Leannah waved at the bartender.

"Another round of ale," she called. 

"Comin' right up," the barkeep grunted and glared at the back of the dragon's head.

"It's only taken me twenty five years to stop getting ID'ed," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "The barkeepers around here are pretty strict."

"They must have good business," Wrathion mused.

"Usually. When the patrons haven't been mysteriously scared away."

Anduin frowned and stared at her. "What did you do?"

She raised her hands defensively. "I did nothing."

The young Prince looked at Wrathion, who gave him a sideways look and lazy grin. Anduin's cheeks pinkened, but he looked consternated.

"Don't do that."

"I was merely trying to be polite by ensuring our privacy, after you kindly informed me we were about to meet an important person. I did not expect this to be your-"

"Good friend," Anduin supplied quickly. 

Wrathion's brows raised even further as he looked at her. Lea didn't bother to hide the new, rather expansive royal blue cloak with small lion's head brooches and a gold trim, or the red marks on her neck. She just grinned lazily and wriggled her eyebrows. Anduin looked acutely pained and shook his head minutely. Wrathion's brows furrowed as he looked between them.

"..As you say."

"Who's definitely not making us have this terribly awkward conversation because of outside influences," she rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. "Don't worry though, I think you're cute."

The Black Prince straightened in his seat. "'Cute' is not precisely the term I would use to describe a being of my kind."

Anduin's cheeks stayed pink as he stared down at his mug. Wrathion turned to him when he didn't say anything. They exchanged looks that made her feel like she was intruding. If only Varian wasn't so excessively worried about his son's accquaintance with the dragon. Perhaps it would be wise to distract him with other things when he started getting over-protective. Her mind wandered off in an entirely inappropriate direction. 

"Please stop," Anduin complained. "I can see what you're thinking."

Wrathion chuckled and clinked their mugs together. Leannah decidedly liked the kid.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Hard To Kill

Leannah pored over a large naval map in the dim light of a petroleum lamp when a knock came on her chamber doors.

"Who is it?" She called without looking up.

"Message for you, milady." An unfamiliar voice replied.

Leannah frowned and stood up. It was late in the evening, later than she allowed any visitors. The young woman was already out of uniform, only clad in her nightgown and a pair of slippers. She cast a glance around her room and located her sword on the dresser. Just in case. There was a second knock, a little sharper this time. 

"I'm coming," she said and put her hand on the doorhandle. 

Outside her doors stood a large shadowy figure which filled the entire doorframe. It was clad in black leather, but the armor didn't hide the snout full of razor teeth and the long black claws. Leannah just thought that she didn't know any Worgen when a searing pain tore through her. The young woman dropped her sword and stumbled back into her chamber, grasping at her chest. The figure disappeared as her fingers touched the hilt of the blade that was now lodged between her ribs. Everything narrowed down to the frantic beating of her heart and the hot rush of blood spilling out of her. She couldn't breathe fast enough and sank down on her knees.

A mix of fear and anger shot through her when she realized that she was bleeding out. Her gaze zeroed in on the chest across the room, where she kept her healing potions. It took a monumental effort to crawl over as every move was agony. Her vision grew dim when she felt the wooden lid and forced herself to open it. Blindly rummaging through the box, she found a slim flask filled with glowing red liquid. Leannah frowned when her hands seemed unwilling to cooperate, shaking and making a mess. Half the liquid landed on her nightgown, the other went down with a pleasant tingle she hardly noticed. The effect was immediate. Feeling came back to her aching limbs and it got easier to focus. She grabbed another bottle and downed it. It left a hot trail all the way down to her stomach. 

"By the Light," she let out a shuddering sigh and yanked the dagger out. 

It hurt and she might have cried a little. The potion worked quickly, knitting flesh and tissue back together. Leannah felt herself calm down and sunk against the chest. The room was a mess. It would take the maid forever to get the massive bloodstains out of the hardwood floor. She shook her head at her foolish thoughts. When the adrenaline began to subside, she shivered in the cold breeze that came in through the door. Leannah took a deep breath to keep the sudden tiredness at bay. Heavy footsteps came ever closer and she was just about to get up when another massive figure appeared. This one was familiar, at last. The cloaked man froze when he saw the mess. Leannah winced as she got to her feet and he immediately threw the cloak off. A pale face and wide grey eyes drew her attention as the man was at her side with two large steps.

"Who did this?!" Varian demanded with a shaking voice. "Who did this to you?"

"It's alright, I made it," she replied when he enfolded her in his large arms.

"It's not alright!" His voice trembled with barely constrained rage. "This is so far from alright it might as well be Icecrown!"

Leannah let out a tired chuckle and leaned her head against his warm armor, waiting patiently as he examined her bloody nightgown and the already healing stab wound. His broad hand lingered on the spot, a handspan below her heart. She noticed that it was shaking and put her own over it. When she glaced up at his grim face, she knew that this was Lo'Gosh's wrath. 

"It was a close call," she conceded. "Thank the Light for healing potions."

"If you hand't found them. If you'd... Died."

Leannah's chest hurt for him. She knew him long enough now to understand what he meant. Varian bent down and put his forehead against hers. It grounded her and calmed her trembling. Leannah closed her eyes and tilted her head up so their noses touched. A great shuddering sigh escaped him, a clear sign that he was slowly relaxing as well. 

"I'm not so easy to kill," she spoke quietly. "You know what happens to those who try."

"A trail of corpses from Outland to Pandaria," Varian muttered. "Glorious. Beautiful. I've never seen something so mesmerizing."

Leannah opened her eyes to find Varian, all of him, looking at her. Open and vulnerable. She smiled and pushed herself up to kiss him. He clutched her to his chest and returned the kiss with passion. His hands traveled from her back to her neck where they tilted her head for better access. She smiled and put her hands around his neck. Opening her flanks willingly. 

"This right here," she said when they paused for breath, "This is why I fight. You."

The king looked astonished. She nodded and placed quick kisses along the scar on his face. There was a wealth of emotion in his eyes and she wondered how the whole world could miss it. 

"Am I really worth that much in your eyes?" He asked quietly. "I'm not a good man, nor a good father."

"What matters is that you keep trying," she said and stepped back with a wince. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get changed."

"Sleep with me tonight," his tone was serious as he kept an eye on the door. 

"Varian..."

"Let them talk. I want you safe."

Leannah shook her head as she rummaged through her wardrobe with a sour expression. People had been talking about her quick promotions for years now. If they ever got wind of their affair, her hard won reputation would be ruined. It was difficult enough to keep it from her friends and his closest advisors. Then again, she was really tired and kind of spooked after the ordeal. The thought of a large royal bed seemed very appealing. 

"This place is a mess. I guess it's too late to rent an inn room now," she sighed after she got into a pair of pants and a tunic. 

Varian was immediately at her side, as if he feared the assassin was lurking among her smallclothes. His stern face looked strained so she refrained from joking around. It was only natural that he was scared. Leannah linked arms with him and let herself be escorted from her quarters. It was late enough for most people to be asleep. She wrapped herself in a dark cloak much like his and they left the Officer's Quarters together.


End file.
